HTTYD 2 and TFP: Rise of the Predacon
by coyoteprime1100
Summary: The people, Dragons, and Autobots including new Autobots of Berk have lived in peace for years, but a rising shadow of both Earth and Cybertron. And we'll see Giant robot Knights and Cybertronian reptile resurrected.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing this story a little earlier than I planed but here you go. But before you read this look up the Dinobots and Autobots from TF4, TF Fall of Cybertron, and TF RID (2013). These are pre-chapters.**

On the founding of a number of Dragon islands where Vikinga land, & see countless dragons,in the year 1256 B.C. Optimus Prime: "Earth, birth place of the human race and the dragon race. Two species much like our own. Capable of great compassion. And great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans and dragons a deeper revaluation dawns: our worlds have met before."

Before the dragons and Vikings could start their battles they saw something coming from the sky and as what looks like a ship hovering in the air and see Giant metal, Warriors, the leader with a sword swathe humans and dragons he goes to see them.

The Vikings ready their weapons and the dragons ready to fire the metal Giant was over 110FT tall, as carefully walks without stepping on either humans or dragons, he picks up a Viking and a Gronckle, to see these creatures.

Soon all the metal Giants look around and found fossil remains of a T-Rex, Spinosaurs, Triceratops, a Pterandon, Velociraptor, Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus and Brontasorus. They scan the remains and the leader transforms into a metal horned T-Rex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter.**

It is a normal day on Berk Hiccup, Toothless, and Bee are racing through the side of the island, the twins are on their two headed dragon with the Wrecker pulling down trees for new houses. Arcee, Astrid, and Stormfly are on patrol for Berkian territory, while Snotlout, Smokescreen, and Hookfang were in the forest hunting for boars for the village, and Gobber, and his new dragon named Grump and WheelJack are working in the forge. Stoick, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus were busy on chieftain work. Ratchet, Fishlegs, are in the Autobot Base, while Meatlug sleeps. Then a signal is being transmitted from out of earth's orbit. Stranger's voice: "Is anyone out there? This is...(static)...I repeat, I'm...(static)..." Ratchet answer: "I hear you what is your location?" Stranger's voice: "This is an Autobot signal, me and two others are passing a planet's moon. We're nearing a planet able to support life, the third planet from it's sun." Ratchet: "You are closing in to a primitive planet called Earth. I'm sending you coordinates now!" Fishlegs: "Ratchet! What's happening?" Ratchet answer: "I believe we're going to have guest."

That evening the Dragon Riders, Autobots, and Dragons saw the coming out of the sky through the clouds and saw the ship with an Autobots symbol on it and lands in the docks. And out of the ship comes three Autobots. The Autobots were shocked seeing three familiar faces. Optimus Prime: "By the AllSpark!" The first one was a older model of Cybertron in red, with a name Ironhide. Ironhide: "Prime, it's been to long." Optimus Prime: "It has been old friend." The two other came out, one with blue shades and white metal named Jazz and one that was green and has goggles with a green duster named Crosshairs. Stoick: "Um Prime? Instructions?" Optimus Prime: "Allow me to introduce our new members." Jazz: "What's crackin' lil peeps?" Optimus Prime: "My First Lieutenant, destination Jazz." Jazz: "This looks like a cool place to kickit." He said then dose a flip, lands then spins around and lays back on a wheel-barrel. Bulkhead warring him: "Hu Jazz you may wanna..." But too late the wheel-barrel gives in and Jazz fell on the ground. "Forget it." Back to the others. Optimus Prime: "My weapon specialist 'Ironhide'." He said as Ironhide reveals his weapons, and points them at the Dragon Riders and dragons who growled at him. Ironhide: "You've feeling lucky punks?" Optimus Prime: "Easy Ironhide." Ironhide responds: "Just kiddin'. I only wanted to show them my guns." Optimus turns to the green Autobot. "My paratrooper Crosshairs." Crosshairs: "(Australian accent) What's up?" Optimus Prime: "Ironhide my old friend where you've been since Cybertron went dark?" Ironhide responds: "After Cybertron went dark I search the galaxy searching for Autobot refuges only to find some of them die by Decepticons. But there are a few however." Optimus Prime says in sadness: "I'm sorry to hear that old friend."

Crosshairs: "Don't be too sad, big P. We also have new Autobots. Come on out guys! Voice from the Autobit ship: "About time I've been meaning to get out of this rust bucket." Second voice: "Good timing too." Soon two smaller robots came out of the ship, a skinny robot with wheels on his feet named Wheelie, the second one was a shorter robot with stringing smoking hair named Brains.

Fixit says with joy: "Finally new minicons and why have you come to girth...Lert," He bangs his chest to fix the glitch in his voice box. "Earth?" Jazz answers: "We've reseve your message Optimus. Only it was ten Steller Cycels we've founded one of manny planets to call temporary home for Autobot refugees."

Optims puts his hand on Jazz shoulder and says to him: "Glad to hear it old friend," Brains see Astrid and limbs to her to say something: "Hey good lookin' what's cookin' ?" Astrid says: "Keep away you creek. Besides I've got a boyfriend." Wheelie rolls to him and says to his friend: "Easy Brains, there's plenty of women out there." Optimus begins to explain about Berk, the humans, dragons, and the many adventures they've had.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like these pre-chapters they explain how the new Autobots got to earth as for Fixit he as well as Sideswipe, Strongearm and Drift including his stutens Slipstream and Jetstrom were in the series but they I won't explain until "Race around the Edge".**

Three weeks pass since Ironhide, Crosshairs, Brains, Jazz, and Wheelie came to earth. But they weren't the only ones. In the village the police bot Strongearm is keeping the peace, while Sideswipe drives like crazy around Berk. Strongearm yelling to the careless Autobot: "Sideswipe! No speeding!" But he ignores her and says: "What? I can't hear you over my screeching tires!"

Strongearm groans as the reckless Autobot dives on. Then a dragon riders comes up to her. She sees it is Astrid. She asks Strongearm: "Sideswipe going at it again?" Strongearm awnsers: "You have no idea, now I know how you feel around Snotlout and the twins."

Before Astrid could ask a question, they heard a twig snapped behind them. Strongearm says: "Who's there?!" Astrid chuckles a bit and says: "You expect a boar to respond? Or a rabbit perhaps?" Astrid pulls out her axe, Strongearm transforms her arm into a gun. "Come on, let's unmask your stalker."

As the two walk to find the source of the sound, and found a Cybertronian in red with horns on his head he groans and Strongearm recognized him. Strongearm: "Cliffjumper?" She questioned and lifts him up then he says: "Strongearm...is that you?" She held him as he fainted, Strongearm turns to her friend Astrid: "Get Ratchet hurry!"

Astrid nodes and quickly runs back to the Great Hall to get Ratchet. Strongearm stays behind with Cliffjumper: "Cliff, stay with me, please stay with me. You're going to be fine!" She said as after noticing he was leaking energon.

Cliffjumper woke from what looked like a medically induced coma. He turns to his left and sees Astrid, Stormfly, and Arcee behind him. He tries to get up, but is stopped and toild he needs rest. Cliffjumper asks: "What ha-happen? Where am I?" Arcee: "You're in the Autobot medical room." Astrid: "You've been asleep for two days."

Soon Optimus, Stoick, and Hiccup walk in the medical room then Toothless jumps on the med-bed starts licking Cliffjumper on the face. Cliffjumper: "Oh, hay easy boy, ew!" Whipping saliva off his face.

Optimus says to the recovering scout: "Cliffjumper, it's good to see you old friend." Cliffjumper responds: "It's great to see you too Prime." A moment of silence till Astrid asks: "What happened to you?" Before Cliff awnsers the the question, he respons with another question: "Whoa, do you want to know to know who I am or where I came from?" Hiccup says: "No Optimus already toild us and what your rank is, but as for where you're from and what happened to you?" Cliff answers: "I received your stress call about a week ago. I was three thousand light years away from your planet, so I outfitted a ship and headed to this location. But as I entered your planet's atmosphere something went horribly wrong. Turns out there was a leak in my fuel cell. I'd eject before it exploded." Hiccup says: "But that doesn't explain your injuries and you jumped out of your ship?" Cliffjumper states: "They don't call me 'Cliffjumper' for nothing. Also when I landed I got attacked, by one of the local creatures of this planet, and it looked like a bolder with stubby legs and tiny wings." Hiccup asks: "Was it a Gronckel or any other bolder class?"

Cliffjumpers says: "I don't know, I'm not familiar with the local life-forms." Hiccup says: "Wait here I'm gonna get the Book of Dragons." So Hiccup goes goes to retrieve the book, Cliffjumper turns to Arcee, and says: "Hey Arcee! How you've been doing?" She responds: "Bit of this and that, I've avenge Tailgate."

Cliffjumper, is impressed by Arcee's accomplishment. Hiccup comes in with the Book of Dragons. Hiccup says: "Here it is!" So Hiccup flips through to the bolder class and among the pages one caught his eyes. Cliffjumper: "That's the one," The page had a picture of a Gronckle, Hiccup nods. Ratchet walks in with a schematics of Cliffjumper's health. Ratchet says: "Well there's good new and bad news. The good news is your internal injuries aren't serious. The bad new you need to stay in bed." Cliffjumper: "Sure thing doc bot." Said the scout. Astrid ask the Autobot scout: "So where have you been, fighting Decepticreeps?" Cliffjumper is shocked by her knowledge of the Decpticons, he asks: "How dose this local know about those Decepticreeps? Optimus says: "It's...it's a long story." So the group explain everything from their first Dragon raids since they've crashed landed to everything's that's happen over the five years.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last pre-chapter and you're going to love Hound from TF4. And way after this chapter the movie starts and give your ideas, comments etc... I forgot to mention that Optimus Prime 2.0 is in this story as well as Bee's new paint job black and yellow.**

Almost a month pass since Cliffjumper came to earth, as he and the other new Autobots came to earth they've been helping with the community.

The sun rises on a raining day Astrid sneaks in to in his Boyfriend's room wearing her Viking cloths including her animal fur cap hoody. Hiccup wakes up to see his girlfriend. Hiccup says to his love: "Morning my lady." She responds: "Morning my handsome skinny Prince."

So he gets up and the two started kissing. Then Astrid screams in shock after seeing Brains. He says: "Hey good lookin'." Hiccup kicks him out with his prosthetic foot, and says: "Get out you lil creek!" Brains limbs away, and complains: "Ah come on, you think I'm gonna ignor that beuatiful fine organic?"

Before he could respond Wheelie shouts: "Hey let me in!" Hiccup opens the door Wheelie with a sheep next to him. "It's in humane is what it is! I'm standing out here in the cold, next to a BEAST! Like a common animal!" Hiccup says to the mini-con: "Ok first; You and your creepy sidekick aren't allowed with permission." Wheelie asks: "Says who? You daddy chief?" Said the minicon as he mounts on the sheep. "Getty up lil sheepy. Hey!" Then he makes a whipping sound.

The minicon riding on the sheep then turns to his friend. "Hey Brains." He said as he hops off the sheep on to a chair. While Brains eats glass piece for some reason.

Astrid comes down stairs to talk to Hiccup: "Say Hiccup you wanna go somewhere alone?" Hiccup nods yes, and so the two sneak to get their dragons. Meanwhile the minicons are just minding their own buisness, as the two leave and softly close the door.

Later the two flew on high into the mountains and along, the way the dragons Toothless, and Stormfly saw something in the forest. Toothless growls to get Hiccup's attain. So they land in a clearing.

The Dragon Riders, and their dragons their dragons walk and they see something. They ready their weapons. Astrid with her axe that transforms into a assault rifle, and Hiccup's sword that can light on fire, and he pulls out another sword that can, transforms into a gun.

Then a Cybertronian burst out with a triple barrel mini-gun, also carrying a quadruple shotgun, a sub machine gun, and two pistols, and a knife. He was as big as Bulkhead, only he had a swollen gut, a chain metal beards, army helmet and smoking a bullet like cigar. The Cybertronian points his mini gun at the Dragon Riders and says: "Go ahead make my day." He threatened till Astrid notice his name on his dog tags his name says "Hound" then she remembers when She was little Optimus toild her about Hound. Astrid asks: "Um...sir are you a Autobot?" The Cybertronian commando is shocked when she said "Autobot". And he asks in anger: "How do you know what I am?! Have you've killed my kind?!" Hiccup says: "No, no, no! We know some of your kind, they're back at on our island Berk." Hound hesitated till he says: "Alright, but if this some kind of trick, I'd guarantee there's gonna be some beatings."

So Hound transforms into a Oshkosh Defense Medium Tatical Vehicle, the Dragon Riders mount on their dragons and fly back to Berk. Astrid complains: "Can you believe this? We came to get us time, and didn't even get 10 seconds!" Hiccup looking on the bright side: "We've founded a new alley and a war hero." Astrid agrees: "You got a point there."

When they've enter Berk Hound Transforms back into robot mode. He walks and sees an old friend. Hound: "WheelJacl is that you?" The Wrecker turns to the sound and sees the Autobot Commando. WheelJack says back: "Hound! You walkin' fat metal!" The wo walk up and hug.

Soon the other Autobots came to meet am old friend. Optimus: "Hound it's good to see you." Hound Military salutes and says: "Hell ya' boom time! We got the gang back together." Among the Autobots Ironhide walks up and yells: "Hound where you've been all these years?" Hound explains: "I've been making Decepticon's life a waking nightmare. I follow every Decepticon transmission all across the galaxy." Ironhide says: "That's my bro takin' names and kicking tailpipes."

So Optimus explains to everything to Hound about the Dragons, the academy and the adventures they've had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the moment you've all been waiting for. And dont worry, I'm still doing the series it's just I'm writing down the movie on Tusedays and the series on Thursdays until the summers over or movie's over. Which ever comes first. I also forgot to mention I don't own these shows or characters sorry I didn't mention that.**

As the ocean makes its waves, we rise to see Berk, only it has changed during the last five years after the Dragon Wars. Hiccup speech: "This is Berk, the best kept secret this side of well... Anywhere. Granted it may not look like much, but this wet heaping rock packs more than a few serprises, life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart."

In the town there many new changes, as dragons fly over head, the sheep are hiding. They huddle together in a circle from moving from spot to spot. "You see where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or neddle point, we Berkians prefer..." The three sheep push the one target symbol on his body. Just then the targeted sheep gets swooped up by a dragon..."A little some thing we like to call... Dragon racing!"

As the dragon screech with their riders on them they fly all around Berk in their dragon game. As the crowd cheers for their favorites, one of the crowd members shouts: "Come on baby needs a new pair of shoes!" However another crowd member the Autobot named Hound disagrees: "To heck with your spoiled baby I need those shoes!" Fishlegs in the lead, carrying the targeted sheep, is in the lead while he and Meatlug are wearing green and orange war paint, Fishlegs shouts woohoo as he leads. But, the sheep was knocked out of Meatlug's grasp by Snotlout and Hookfang.

Snotlout catches the sheep and taunts the former leading Viking: "Oh I'm sorry sorry Fishlegs, did you want that?" Fishlegs glares and grunts at his competitor, and shouts: "Oh, Snotlout, that was mine!"

As Snotlout and Hookfang fly backwards Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut and says: "Here you go babe." The sheep bleats as its being tossed. Snotlout then says to Ruffnut: "Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do." Ruffnut responds: "Ugh! Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here." Her twin Tuffnut flys next to him and says: "Nope, still hates you." With his face covered black and yellow face paint, Tuffnut says to his dragon's second head: "Let's blow this place, Belch!" As Ruff's gas head breaths the, Barf, breaths the flamable gas. Tuff's spark headed dragon lights it up. Snotlout shouts; "Aah!"

Tuffnut: "Alright!" As they are in the lead. The crowd continues to shout, man says: "Come on!"

The twins drop the sheep at the bridge/scoring post door where each door represents a dragon. Bulkhead shouts: "Now, those are my twins!" Stoick is cheering for the crowd and says: "That's nine for the twins! Arstrid lags with three! Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none! And Hiccup is... Nowhere to be to be found. Hmm!" He sits down at his game post chair. Gobber comes up and asks: "Scared him off with the big talk, did you Stoick?"

As Snotlout and Hookfang with red and yellow war paint continue to fly in the game, Astrid hits Snotlout on the head and asks: "What are you doing, Snitlout? They are going to win now." Snotlout justifics his response: "She's my princess, what ever she wants she gets." Astrid questions: "Ruffnut? Didn't she try to bury you alive?" Snotlout's responds with a chuckle: "Onky for a few hours."

Hiccup continues his speech: "Now dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago." The racers fly into the new dragon stables with, different species of dragons, all coexisting as equals. Among all the Autobots, Jazz was feeding them. "Now, they have all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations," said Hiccup as a Deadly Nadder eats from a well at the feeding station, as a baby Gronckle sneezes on top of a house starting a fire. "A full service dragon was... Even top-of-the-line fire prevention if I do say so myself."

Astrid flys between the roof and the fire below pulling a rope to pour the bucket of water on the fire.

Back at the Chief's stadium thrown, Stoick says to Gobber: "Ah, it's time, Gobber." The Blacksmith responds: "Righty-ho. Last lap!" A Viking then blows the large horn signaling it is time for the last lap. After hearing the horn bellowing, they know they must get the last sheep, which is the black sheep.

Astrid exclaims: "The Black Sheep! Come on Stormfly!" She tells her dragon, to move faster. "We can still win this thing!" So the racers encourage their dragons to move faster.

The sheep is sitting in a crossbow catapult facing upward ready to be launched into the air. Gobber says to the sheep: "This is your big moment. Have a nice flight." The black sheep widen its eyes after hearing those words. So with a pull of a leaver the sheep send flying into the air spinning around, Astrid's dragon readies to grab the said sheep only for it to be caught by Fishlegs and Meatlug. Fishlegs: "Good job, Meatlug! Here you go, darling. Mines worth ten."

He said tossing the winning sheep to the girl twin Ruffnut. Ruffnut catches the black sheep and says: "Yeah! The Black Sheep! Astrid questions to Snotlout: "You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?"

Ruffnut says to herself: "I'm totally winning!" Fishlegs corrects her: "We're winning together." Ruffnut didn't like that so she shoves Fishlegs and he flys out of control knocking him and Meatlug into Snotlout and Hookfang. The chord cheers.

Ruffnut yells: "Whoo! No one can stop me now!" Her twin on the second head on their dragon begs to differ: "Except for me, we're attached, genius." So while the twin are struggling over the black sheep. Astrid flies behind them to get on the twins dragon, Stoick cheers: "Get them, Astrid!" Astrid hops on the dragon, while the twins struggle, Astrid grabs the sheep from the between them, and jumps back on her dragon, while saying: "Gotcha!" Stoick shouts: "Well played! That's my future daughter-in-law!" As Astrid and Stormfly get closer to the goal point, they are thrown off course by Fishlegs and Meatlug from the left side. Coming from the front is Snotlout and Hookfang. Snotlout carrying a hammer towards Astrid says: "Excuse me." Astrid says: "Stormfly!" She ducks and hits Fishlegs in the face with the hammer. The crowd gasp and groans. Bulkhead says: "Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." Astrid flys over the water and flys up and turns over dropping the Black Sheep in the goal post. The crowd cheers and the minicons, Brains and Wheelie were not too thrilled, they were hoping the twins would win. However, the minicon Fixit, bet everything on Astrid. Fixit cheers: "Go Basstrid... Grass trim... (Bang) Astrid!"

Stoick yells: "That's 13! Astrid takes the game!" Hiccup: "Yep, Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's good thing, too, because Vikings on the backs of dragons... And new Autobots on Berk, the world just got a whole lot bigger."


	6. Chapter 6

**This scene is inspired by "The Bane of Humanity". Look up his story from Transformers: Avatar chronicles. If you read this scene this is for you buddy. I don't own the characters the shows and movie this story's based off.**

In the sea Hiccup ridding on Toothless Bee behind them hovering over the water with hovering devices build within the tires.

Hiccup and Toothless are flying next to a pod of Thunderdrums. As they were flying, Hiccup folds the Prosthetic tail fin, as they swope under a Thunderdrum's wing as it surface to dive.

 **(Jónsi we go where no one goes)**

Bee hovers next to a Thunderdum and it's calf, and beepingly says: ("Hello there, little fella."). And continue to follow Hiccup and Toothless. So Hiccup and Toothless fly up towards the clouds.

 **LET THE WIND CARRY US,**

 **TO THE CLOUD CARRY UP,**

 **ALRIGHT.**

So Hiccup and Toothless soar through the clouds in a swirling pattern and ascend above the clouds, then dive bombing downward.

 **WE CAN TRAVEL AS FAR,**

 **AS OUR EYES CAN SEE.**

Then Toothless spreads his wings and again they whirl upward in the sky.

 **WE GO WHERE NO ONE GOES,**

 **WE'LL SLOW FOR NO ONE**

 **CAN FOLLOW FAST.**

They stop in mid-air and then free falling downward as Hiccup spread his arms to mimic Toothless's wing span. While flying they fly into a flock of Timberjacks, Hiccup asks his dragon Toothless: "So, what do you think, bud? You want to give this another shot?" Toothless responds with a surprised look, then followed by an annoyed glare. Hiccup reassures: "Toothless! It'll be fine."

Bumblebee over hears what Hiccup says: ("Hiccup please, don't do what I think you are gonna do, last time you almost broke your other leg, Ratchet is getting sick and tired of patching you up on a daily basis."). Hiccup justices his responds: "Come on, Bee, where is your sense of adventure and fun?" Bee replies: ("My sense of adventure and fun relies on you being alive to see 21."). Come on Bee, it will be fine." Hiccup says.

Hiccup releases the hold for his prosthetic brace on Toothless's saddle, unfolding the tail fin and releases his saddle harness, then asks: "Ready?" Toothless growls in responds. Bee:...("I still say this is a bad idea."). Hiccup leans to the side and falls completely off Toothless. As they spiral downward.

 **AWAKE IN THE SKY, WE'LL BREAK UP**

 **SO HIGH, ALRIGHT, THE SNAKE**

 **AIN'T AROUND TO SAVOR ME.**

As they continue to spiral down the Night Fury and his Rider lock eyes looking at each other. toothless has his tongue hanging out.

 **WE GO WHERE NO ONE GOES**

 **WE'RE SLOW FOR NO ONE**

 **CAN FOLLOW FAST.**

As they near the ocean peeking through the clouds. Hiccup makes a move and engages his glider wings. As they glide side-by-side Hiccup presses a button on his chest armor and unfolds a spinal wing fin to steer. Hiccup laughing with excitement and Toothless fires in front of him missing on perpose/

 **WE SLOW FOR NO ONE.**

Hiccup shouts: "This is amazing!" The excitement fades as they see in front of them large stone columns looming. "No longer amazing." Hiccup calls for his dragon: "Toothless!" Toothless struggles to get to Hiccup as he goes through a small opening in the rock formation. Toothless fires at the one on the right. and covers Hiccup with his body. As he shields him from the crash.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright this where we'll get Intel about Drago and (Lord) Megatron. And trust me both are similar and have something in common. If you have any reasons why please add it in the reviews.**

Toothless unfolds his wings, letting go of Hiccup while an exhausting sigh. Hiccup presses switch to rotate his latch-on foot to a walking foot on his prosthetic foot. He then brushes the dirt and debri from his armor, and says: "Whoo! That came out of nowhere." As the support column crumbles due to the hole in it, comes crashing down under its own weight, Toothless and Hiccup watch in shock and awe.

As Hiccup put his glider underneath his armor, he says to Toothless: "We-we, gotta work on your solo gliding, bud. That,uh, lock-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, hey?" Hiccup removes his helmet, custom made with three rows of small spikes, one down the middle from nose to the nape of his head, with one row on either side starting at his brows line going backwards. His eyes are visible, and his mouth has a covering for protection. Noticeably one can tell he has aged. He has grown in height his hair is cut in in a shag look and tossed, sporting a small boaid in the back.

As Hiccup walks to the edge of a cliff he sees new found territory. A valley filled of oak trees of gold and orange leafs as far as the eye can see. They grow on small islands with a large body of water. To add to the beauty there are also various rock formations scattered through out vista.

Hiccup says to Toothless: "Looks like we found another one, bud. Bumblebee climbs up to where Hiccup and Toothless are, beepingly painting..., He may not breath but, he dose have limited energy. Hiccup says: "Well, Bee, finally you made it." Bumblebee responds: ("...It took me awhile, I had to climb over a large body of rocks. Please tell me you didn't just shoot down those rocks just to make my day a little more complicated.") Hiccup says: "Well, we did, but not to make your day harder, we were about to hit the column head first until Toothless shot the right side." Bumblebee puts his hand to his head and shakes it to both sides and says: ("One of these days , Hiccup, you are going to end the up in an early grave.") Bee turns to get a glimpse of the valley and is in awe. ('It never ceases to amazes me, the breath taking beauty, this planet nature holds.")

Toothless heard what Hiccup said and while Dragon Rider and Autobot scout gases at the valley, Toothless tosses a pebble at Hiccup in the back of his head. Hiccup turns as Toothless denies throwing the pebble, and asks: "Oh, what, do you want an apology?" Toothless grunts in responds. "Is that why you're pouting big baby boo?" The Night Fury just ignores Hiccup's teases.

Hiccup says: "Well try this on," As he huggingly embraces Toothless. Hiccup squeezes his dragon friend around the neck and asks: "h, you feeling it yet? Uh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?" Toothless grants and stands on two legs and waddles to the edge of the cliff, Bee just beepingly snickers as he watches, Hiccup says: "You-you wouldn't hurt a one-legged..." Screams, after seeing the water from the height he is in, Hiccup admits defeat and says to Toothless: "Y-you right, you're right, you win." So the two begin playfully fighting and Bee joins in the fight: "He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons, Vikings, and Autobots... Enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter...Oh!" Bumblebee beeping says: ("The Viking's down, here comes the Autobot scout, Bumblebee, floats like a butterfly stings like a bee.") Toothless and Bee have their fake share of fun, until finally Bee fakes dying. Toothless licks both Bee and Toothless on their faces and armor. Hiccup says: "You know that doesn't wash out." Toothless gruntingly laughs. Hiccup wipes the salvia and flicks some of it off Toothless. Bee says: ("Now, you know how it feels.") Hiccup pulls a book from his armor holder and stretches out a map and a little handle on his left arm, blank scraps of paper, Toothless licks the blank paper and adds it to the map. Hiccup sharpens a pencil with a knife he pulls from a sheath on his right arm. Hiccup looks at the left arm checking the compass and asks his dragon and Autobot friends: "What shall we name it?" Toothless and Bee answers by scratching their armpits, Hiccup says: "'Itchy Armpit' it is."

 **That's chapter 7 and how's that last part? Funny right? And two awnser to those questions "Am I gonna do race around the edge?" I am just give me time Rome wasn't build in day. So give me comments ideas and other things.**


	8. Chapter 8

**How did you like the last chapter? I you're wondering why Bee was scratching too? Well he's made out of metal and he did hover over water do the math. Also I will do the Defenders of Berk, believe me I have great ideas.**

Hiccup draws the location on the map. He asks his friends: "What do you reckon, buds? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The Odd Whispering Death or two in those rocks?" Bee answers: ("Well, there's a possibility of other species of animals. There could be new plant life, undiscovered species or creatures thought to be extinct.") Hiccup responds: "Who knows maybe we will tack down another Night Fury." Bee responds: ("I say that is pretty possible, who knows, new territory, new lands, some people may say it's impossible, but, I like to keep the hope on the horizon.") Hiccup responds: "Wouldn't the be something." A moment of silence until he finally sighs: "So, what do you say, just keep going?"

Before Bee could answer a low warbling sound was heard from behind as well as a ground bridge opening, the three turn to see Astrid ridding on Stormfly and Arcee exiting the ground bridge. As the female Dragon Rider, her dragon and their Autobot guardian land/walk to the Dragon Rider leader and scout, and Night Fury, Hiccup says: "Afternoon milady." Bee also greets: ("Hello Arcee."). As Astrid dismounts Hiccup asks: "Where have you been?" Toothless greets the female warriors his way Astrid giggles saying "Hi". The two dragons begin to play, while the others talk. Astrid answers Hiccup's question: "Oh, winning races. what else?" Arcee agree: "Still undefeated, almost by 6 points till she won by thirteen points?"

Astrid changes the subject: "The real question is, where have you been?" Hiccup answers: "Avoiding my Dad, and Optimus." Astrid realizes and says: "Oh, no what happened now?" Arcee asks: "Did Toothless pee the bed again and you had to leave the crime scene?" Hiccup says: "Oh you're gonna...you're gonna love this. I wake up, sun's shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the roof top. I squander down for breakfast thing all is right with the world and I get." Hiccup gets up, imitates his father: "Son, we need to talk." Bumblebee imitates Optimus: ("Hiccup, it is time you realized your purpose in life.") Astrid imitates Hiccup: "Not, now, Dad and Optimus I got a whole say of goofing off to get started." Arcee imitates Bee by translating his beeping: "Come on, Optimus he is only twenty years old, let him have another ten years of freedom, or at least five." Hiccup talks normally after laughing: "Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. What is this character? And second what is that thing you're doing with your shoulders? Yeah that's a really flattering impersonation."

Bumblebee says: ("Ok I agree with Hiccup, second Arcee, I don't sound like a drunken sailor who is this you imitating me?") Hiccup continues: "Anyway, they goes... (Imitating Stoick) "You're the pride of Berk son, and I couldn't be prouder." He said prostering like his father. Bee imitating Optimus again: ("Bee, old friend it's been eons since our war, and through thick and thing and among all my scouts you're my most trusted.") Astrid imitating Hiccup: "Thanks Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too." Arcee imitates Bee: "Thanks, Optimus, watching after Hiccup makes is a walk in the park compared to the war." Astrid waving her arms crazy, everyone is laughing having a good chuckle. Hiccup laughingly asks: "When have I ever done that with my hands?" As he moves his hands in the same motion. Astrid answers: "You just did!" Hiccup put his hand on her arms and says: "Just hold still, very serious." Hiccup imitates his father: "You are all grown up and since no chief could ask for a better successor," Bee Imitating Optimus one more time: ("And I've seen you grew into a man and I have watched over these years and I have seen you grow stronger and wiser than I have ever hoped, we've decided...") Astrid and Arcee finish the sentence: "To make you chief and Prime! Oh my gods!" Arcee says: "By the AllSpark, Hiccup this is amazing!" Astrid then hits Hiccup, in the chest for congrats, and causes the back fin to open, Hiccup says while lowering the fin: "Oh... Y-You gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive."

Toothless and Stormfly very playfully runs over Hiccup and Astrid, causing them to fall down, on each other. "Yeah this what I'm dealing with." Hiccup said to Astrid. She asks: "So, what did you tell them?" Hiccup responds: "I didn't, by the time they turn around, I was gone." Astrid says: " huh well...that's a lot of responsibility." Arcee says: "The map, will have to wait, for sure." Astrid continues her sentence: "I'll have to fly because you'll be too busy but...slow gasp." Hiccup says: "It's not me guys, all those speeches, and planning, and running the village, that their thing. And the whole wisdom of the Primes, I know if I am worthy of being a Prime?" Astrid reassures Hiccup: "I think you are missing the point. I mean chief and Prime what an honor! I'd pretty excited." Arcee says: "Well Hiccup you should be very honored to be a Prime, not everyone is lucky to a Prime. You are not born to it, you must earn it, and you are the first non-Cybertronian, ever, to be chosen of being a Prime."

Hiccup says in his defense: "I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, you always have, but...I'm still looking. I know I'm not my father or Optimus, and I have never met my mother, so... what dose that make me?" Sitting down on the ground he said, Astrid sits down next to him, Bee and Arcee sit behind them discussing Hiccup future, Astrid says to Hiccup: "What, you're isn't out there, Hiccup...it's in here," As she touches his heart. Bee says: ("I agree, with Astrid. You remind me of Optimus in his early years before he was a Prime. Remember he was once a clerk in the Icon hall of records.") Astrid says: "Maybe you just don't see it yet." She then kisses him on the cheek but some of Toothless spit was still on him, and she got some on her lips, and whips it off in disgust. Hiccup says something: "Maybe. But, you know... there is something out there." Astrid says Hiccup's name but before she could continue her sentence, Hiccup put his hands on her chin and turns her face to the horizon.

At the end of the valley a large cloud of black smoke lingering above the mountains. Astrid eyes were wide-eyed and looking, then she squints to focus in on the smoke.

Then Hiccup, and Toothless fly towards where the smoke is coming from, along the way the line of lush growing tress turn into smolding, burnt vegetation. Astrid, Stormfly, Arcee, and Bumblebee are behind them. When the Dragon Riders and Autobots reach the end they see a ice formation unlike anything they've seen, leaning to the right. Hiccup turns to his friends and they're just as confused. Hiccup orders: "Stay close." So they flew/hover closer to get a better look. They saw debrey with in the ice unusual. Hiccup asks himself: "What happen here?"

As they flew closer around the iceberg, they saw two large footprints in the mud. Larger than anything recorded here to date. Toothless feels uneasy after seeing those footprints. Hiccup reassures him: "All right, easy but." Astrid notice survivors, and shout: "Hiccup!" Then one of the survivors shouts: "Fire!" Hiccup shout to his friend: "Astrid, look out!" They launched a net towards Astrid and Stormfly and are caught and now falling. Astrid falls off Stormfly and Hiccup and Toothless, catches her in mid-air. As for Stormfly she lands on a floor of the wrecked building, surrounded by warriors with unusual weapons, Stormfly struggles, even launches some spikes. A man shout: "Watch the tail!" As he rushes to the dragon, with rope, he looks is, a muscular young man wearing an Sherpa vest, leather boots and pants with a pony tail and tribal tattoos on his chin. He orders his men: "Tie those legs up!" With a distinctive Eastern European accent. As he ties up Stormfly he hears a high pitch noise, he sees Toothless flying through the sky and asks himself: "Is that what I think it is?"

Hiccup shout: "Stop!" As the trio lands as the Autobots they come from behind pointing their weapons at them gaining some of the warriors attain including the leader. Astrid asks: "What are you doing?" Arcee says: "Yu have no right to engage us, we've done nothing to you!" Astrid picks up a piece of derby and Hiccup unleashes his flame sword. The warriors are both in awe and shock seeing the Autobots and their weapons. The man asks: "Back again?" He couldn't take his eyes off of Toothless after seeing the type of dragon he is, and his responds: "Well, soil my britches. That is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good." Bumblebee asks: ("What do you mean by that? Do you mean they are all extinct?") The warriors didn't understand what Bee, so Acree translate. three of the warriors nodded yes. The leader continues: "Looks like our luck's turn for the better lads! And bounce Metal Giants, aye but these ones are smaller. I don't think Drago has any of those in his Dragon Army."

Astrid questions: "Dragon Army?" Bumblebee responds: ("Smaller?") Hiccup says: "Look, we don't want any trouble." Arcee agrees: "We have had five years of peace, we don't want any war, especially me and my friends." The leader responds at first: "Ha, you should have thought about before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!" He points the ice filled derby, Astrid still questions: "What are you talking about?" Hiccup also questions: "You think we did this?" The leader responds: "Dragon trapping is hard enough as it is, with do-gooder-dragon riders sneaking into the middle of the night. And to make matters even worse, try fighting Metal Giants, that turn into metal dragons we've seen before!" Hiccup says: "What do-gooders...you mean there are other dragon riders?" Acree also questions: "And, Metal Giants that transform into Metal dragons what do you mean, like beastbots?" The leader answers their questions with one of his own: "Other than your thieving friend from last night and the Metal Giant that turned into a two legged, horned dragon with no wings, and burned many of us, luckily not enough to kill, you tell me!" As he walks off Stormfly he states: "You may have an ice spitting dragon on your side and metal Giants, but we still have our quota to fill. How do you think we'll explain this mess to Drago Bludvist and Lord Megatron?" Bumblebee and Arcee widen their eyes after hearing the second name. Hiccup questions: "Drago What-vist and Mega-who? Does anything you say make any sense?" Before the leader could answer, one of his men says: "They are expecting a new shipment for their army by tomorrow." Another man continues his sentence: "And Drago and Megatron don't take well to excuses." The leader shows a dragon theme brand on his chest and says: "This is what they did to me the last time I showed up empty handed." Then he turns around and lifts up his vest to show a Decepticon symbol on his back. "They say, they would be less understanding in the future."

 **Ok that the chapter and to guy who's asking if I'm doing the Defenders of Berk, yes I am and wait there many surprises and here the tittle "Dragons defenders of Berk and TFP Beast Hunters". Send me your comment questions ideas etc... You can ask me in PM, if you want.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I will finish the series but its taking longer than usual give me a break.** **Also, the Fallen, wont be in the series, but if there's a third there will be the Fallen and a special Decepticon.**

After the leader shows the brand on both his chest and back, Hiccup tries to reassure him: "Look we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or a ice spitting dragon, or metal giants that transform into metal dragons, or your lunatic bosses and their dragon army or Decepticons, ok? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go." Unknown to Hiccup the warriors were aiming their weapons and war machines at him, while he was unaware. Arcee on the other hand notice and gave a wink, wink to Bee, giving a signal. Bee nods in agreement. Hiccup continues: "Strange-hostile-person-whom-we've-never-met." The leader realized this and says: "Ho, where are my manners? I'm Eret son of Eret." He bows in respect, while pulling a dagger out of the sheaf from behind. "Finest dragon trapper alive. After all... it not just anybody to capture a Night Fury alive."

Eret's weapons were different from his crew's, either iron or steel and his crew's were wooden and blunt, made from wood and bone. Their shields had an owls face on the front of it. Thus stating they are not Archipelago or Norwegian. Leaving them British or European. After what Eret stated of being a Dragon trapper, Toothless roars in respond. Hiccup introduces: "And this is Toothless, and those are Arcee and Bumblebee." Pointing to his dragon and Autobots. "And he says 'we're going now'!" Eret's responds: "Ha! They all say that. Rush, them lads!" He orders his soldiers, Toothless fires at a ice beam, causes it to fall, on top but they moved out of the way. As the archers fire at the Dragon Riders Arcee whips out her blades and slices the arrow-tips in half, making them dull and they fall to the ground. Bee jumps toward them, causing the warriors to retreat and picks up the giant crossbow and tosses it to one of the other war machine, disabling it, but, not hurting the warriors.

In the mist of the chaos, Hiccup cuts Stormfly free with his flame sword, then transforms it into a rifle and his ammo are rocks, nonlethal but effective. The handle has a trigger near the dragon head out of the hole instead of a sword, it has a long pipe, and uses pressure air not gunpowder. He picks up some small rocks and gives Astrid covering fire.

As Astrid free Stormfly they fly off, Bee transform into Camaro mode and Arcee jumps on him holding on, Eret sees them, and giving he makes a threat: "You'll never hold on to those dragons! You hear me?! Drago's coming for them all! And as for you, Metal Giants, the ones who call themselves Autobots, your enemy has returned!" As the two Dragon Riders fly to Berk, Arcee says to Bee: "Bee, I can't believe Megatron's here on earth. 5 years of peace down the tube." Bee responds: ("We have to warn Optimus. Or at least let Hiccup tell him.")

In the evening the four Dragon Riders on their three dragons are flying, in the air passing by the village elder Gothey who has a bunch of Terrible terrors as pets, one of the Dragon Riders fly up by her house shaking it causing the Terrible terrors to disperse after they flew away. Gothey to get angry and shakes her fist to the Dragon Rider as they fly away.

At the village Stoick and Optimus passing by saying hello to everyone. Stoick: "Spitlout great race." He commented his brother, as the two leaders walk to the forge, they pass a woman with a baby gronckel holding it like a puppy, they apologize for almost bumping into her. Stoick asks Gobber: "Any sign of him?" Asking about Hiccup, Gobber responds: "Ah! He's probably flown off the edge of the world by now." As Gobber makes a dragon a tooth, Wheeljack agrees with Gobber: "I agree, Hiccup has probably flown off the edge of the earth, or found new territories and made new friends. This wouldn't be the first time he's done it, like that one time he found that island that had the Forge of Solas Prime, and the locals thought it was the hammer of Thor." He chuckles, Optimus didn't respond to Wheeljack's comment.

Gobber walks to a Zippleback and as he implants the tooth, he asks the two leaders: "You two sure want that kid running the village and become a Prime? It's not to late to delay your retirement." He said now hammering the tooth in with one of his changeable prosthetic, arm. WheelJack agrees: "I think Hiccups's isn't old enough for leadership or wisdom." He said as he pulls a Grockel's bad tooth out. Stoick disagree: "O, he's ready, you'll see." Before Optimus could say to back up Stoick's optimism a Nightfury roar was heard, Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons land, while Arcee and Bee take the long way around. Stoick shouts: "Ha, ha, ha! There he is the pride of Berk!" Gobber says: "Who finally decided to show up for work." WheelJack: "Yeah, better late than never. You know, we would fire you if we could, but, since you are the future chief and Prime, and still out rank us, we can't fire you."

Hiccup apologizes to the forger and Autobot: "Sorry got held up. Hey, uh, Dad, could I have a word with you and Optimus?" Stoick grabs Hiccup by the shoulders and says: "Something itching to tell us?" Hiccup says: "Not the itch you're think of but yes?" As Hiccup and Stoick, walk through the forge, Stoick passes his son his apron and says: "Good man! Now first lesson: the Chief's first duty is to his people. So... 41!" Stoick calls for a customer, but, Hiccup, says trying to get his father's attention: "Well can we just talk in privet..." Stoick again calls: "Forty..." A man shouts out: "That's me! That's me!" He pushes himself through the crowd try to get the front of the line. Another man says: "Hey, I was in front of you." The Viking, who was called: "I've been here all day." Forty-one says: "I want one of those high setters with lots of spikes and a big storage compartment." Stoick says: "Absolutely you've got it sir. WheelJack!" The Autobot responds: "I'm on it boss." WheelJack flexes his arms and begins to build the high setter, with the components the man asked for.

Hiccup says to his father: "Uh this is a little more important than building settles." Stoick then says: "Ah! Lesson two: No task is too small when it comes to serving your people." Then Stoick bumbs into a similar to a gronckel only bigger and sleepy. "Ho sorry Grump."

Gobber says: "Ha! Grump you let the forge die down again!" WheelJack: "You know your fire is just as sleepy as you." So Grump then fires at into the forge with a little more fire than needed Gobber pulls down a rope activating a fire sprinkler system. Gobber says: "That's it Grump! You're going up for adoption." WheelJack disagrees: "Come on Gobber, sure Grump a little lazy, and his fire packs a little too much of a punch for forge to handle, but you can't just put him up for adoption."

As Stoick and Hiccup try to continue their conversation, Stoick pick out certain tools to build the saddle, then puts them in a separate box for Hiccup to use. Hiccup says: "Dad..." Continuing his first sentence: "Yeah but I seriously. I need to tell you about this new land we've come across." Gobber says: "Another one?" As Gobber removes one of his prosthetic limb Fishlegs shoves and asks: "Any new dragons?" Hiccup says: "We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't the particularly friendly." Gobber says: "Oh really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the roof tops." As he spins his wheel cabinet filled with extra prosthetic limbs. WheelJack agrees: "And I bet that Autobots would mean that giant warriors have come to steal their sheep." He laughs as he hammers the spikes in the saddle.

Hiccup reassures them: No, this is different, not your standard run-for-the-hill hoo-ha I have come to enjoy. These guys were trappers." Optimus over hears Hiccup till he turns to see Bee and Arcee who transform from vehical mode into robot mode. Optimus says: "Bee, Arcee you two run into trappers?" Arcee and Bee nod yes then Hiccup says: "Dragon trappers." Astrid says: "You should have seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in in giant spike of ice. it was weird." Arcee agree with Astrid: "Not only that, but we saw some very large footprints, and also saw holes that were made in the wall, that looked like they were made by a large weapon. Not like a battering ram but like a mace only much, MUCH bigger." Hiccup says: "I've never seen anything like it. And worse they thought we did it!"

Gobber pulls out a curry brush prosthetic and attaches, it then says: "You know you four are gonna get in serious trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciate this way of life." As he brushes his mustache and eyebrows. WheelJack agrees: "Yeah, Ratchet can heal just about anything, but, he can't heal death." Stoick says: "Gobber and WheelJack are right son, we best keep to our own. Optimus says in agreement: "I agree with Stoick, but maybe not too late for negotiations for peace." Stoick continues: "Besides, you'll have more important use with your time. Once we make the big announcement!" He said turning on a buzz saw machine then Hiccup turns it off and says: "They're building a dragon army." After saying 'dragon army' that got everyone's attain. "And they're in-league with the Decepticons." The room got quitter then before. "Or-or at least the guys they're working for is... Dargo Bludyvist or something and Mecho Trono..." Stoick, Gobber and Optimus eyes widened after hearing those names. They feared this day would come.

Tuffnut behind Gobber says: "I'll bloody their fist with my face if they try to take my dragon!" Ruffnut agree: "Or mine!" Tuffnut groans then says: "You're such a moron." Fishlegs says: "A beautiful moron." she groans in disgust being surrounded by Fishlegs and Snotlout.

Stoick grabs Hiccup by the shoulders and asks: "Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?" Optimus says equally as frighten as Stoick was: "And Megatron?" Hiccup answers: "Yeah, hey wait... You two know them?" Stoick is concerned for the welfare of his tribe and village. Optimus was equally not only for his fellow Autobots, but, for the humans and dragons. The War has finally come to Earth! Optimus calls on his calm link to all Autobots: "Calling all Autobots! Calling all Autobots! Megatron is on Earth, we are at Code Red! I repeat: Code Red!"

Stoick races down a staircase shouts: "Ground all Dragons!" Hiccup is confused as he and Astrid and their dragons follow their chief. Hiccup ask: "What? Why?" Stoick continues shouts: "Close all gates! Lower all storm doors!" The Vikings do as they are order, they seal the gates, and close the storm doors.

The Autobots were also busy. Optimus reveals his wings and flies over Berk, getting the any and all fly dragon back to towards Berk. Ratchet opens all the Groud bridges teleporting all fishing ships back to Berk. Cliffjumper and Crosshairs are giving Air Force hand signals to get any flying Dragons back into the stables.

Back at the stables Hiccup is still confused why Stoick and Optimus are acting like this. Optimus lands into the stables, and says to Stoick: "I've herded as many dragons as I could, Cliffjumpers and Crosshairs are gathering the rest!" Stoick says: "Good!" Hiccup says: "Wow, wow. Wait what is going on?" Gobber shouts: Yu heard the man lock the it down." So a Viking pulls down a large lever to close the gates. Stoick shouts: "No dragon, or Vikings, or Autobot steps foot off this island until me and Optimus gives the word!"

Hiccup questions both his father an Autobot friend: "Because two guys are stirring up trouble in a far away land with the Decepticons?" Stoick turns to his son and explains: "Because Drago Bludvist is a madman with no conscience or mercy." Optimus agrees with Stoick about The Decepticon tyrant: "And Megatron's no different. He's the one who turn Cybertron into a baron wasteland. He'd kill all who appose him!"

Stoick says: "If Drago and Megatron's built a Dragon army with the Decepticons including their leader the Gods and Primus helps us all." Stoick turns to the Vikings giving orders still as well as Optimus. Stoick shouts: "Get them into the pens!" Optimus: "Everyone arm yourselves, get all food into the Great Hall!" Hiccup says to his father: "Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and Megatron, and talk some sense into them." Stoick disagree: "No, we fortify the island." Hiccup argues: "It's our duty to keep the peace." Stoick says: "Peace is over. I must prepare you war." Hiccup questions: "War?"

Hiccup argues with Stoick and Optimus: "If Drago and Megatron are coming for our dragons, we can't just wait for them to get here. Let's go find them and change their minds." Stoick says: "Some minds won't be change. Berk is your priority now.a chief protect his own." Optimus sadly agrees with Stoick: "Stoick is right, some minds won't change, believe me. I have witness what history has proven over, and over, again. A Prime looks after others. The needs of the many out weight the needs of the few."

As both leaders walked away to prepare the others, Toothless looks to Hiccup, and realizes what he must do. Astrid knows what Hiccup's think so she puts her hand on his shoulder and says to him: "Hiccup don't." Hiccup responds: "I have to." Then kisses Astrid on the cheek and mounts on Toothless. The two fly out of the stables as the stable doors close, and Astrid and Stormfly behind them, they made it out before the doors closes. Stoick fears his son is gonna cause more trouble than solve. Optimus is concerned for Hiccup safety. He also feels Hiccup and Astrid are totally out numbered against all odds.

 **I'm sorry it took me a while I've had a few set back and even wrose I lost my wifi for a few days till finally its back. So send in reviews, comments, ect... and if you have any questions please as me in P.M.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter so if any ideas through it out.**

In the fog lit region high above the snow cap mountains are looming in the distance, and the Trappers ship is down below.

Eret orders his men: "Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind we'll reach Drago and Megatron by daybreak. So best we fill up this dragons, and quick! No time to be picky!" As the trappers were getting the trapping gear ready, one of the trappers catches a glimpse of something in the sky.

Eret continues talking until he drifted and turned to see two dragons in the sky, heading towards their ship..."Heads! Off the port quarter! Net them, lads, let's take them down." He said as he mounts a crossbow catapult. As the Dragon Riders flew closer in. Eret says: "You're not getting, away this time." Then he launches the netting ammo, the Dragon Riders doges all the net shots and land on the ship. Eret says as he points his sword at Hiccup: "And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed." Hiccup says: "No! It's your lucky day. We give up." He his arms in the air, to both Astrid and the trappers confusion of why? Hiccup dismounts off of Toothless, and states: "That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder... two of the best Dragon Riders west of luk tuk." He said as he throws a net on Astrid and walks to the brig.

Hiccup continues: "That ought make the bosses happy right?" As Toothless follows both Dragon Riders, he roars at Eret making a point. Astrid whispers: "What are you doing?" Hiccup tells Toothless: "Stay. The dragons don't really care for crapped spaces, so they will just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble." The trappers point their weapons towards Toothless and his reaction at first was a jumped scared cat and then growling of a jungle panther. "unless, you do that, you know wooden boats, big ocean, by the way, how is your swimming?" One of the trappers, the shortest member of the group says: "Not, good."

Suddenly, out of the brigs, Hiccup's transforming sword appears and shoots flams, "Oops, almost for got can't have armed prisoners." One of the trappers takes his weapon, Astrid asks: "How's this a plan?" Hiccup informs the trappers: "Just what every trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva, then transforms into a long pipe shaft, that can fire anything from small pebbles to acorns and tiny little balls of metal whatever can fit into the shaft. The other end sprays Hideous Zippleback gas."

As Hiccup takes cover in the brig he warns the trapper as they look closely at the handle of the blade, trying to figure out how it works. The shortest member unleashes the Zippleback gas, from its chamber. "All it takes a spark..." The other trapper presses a button to set the gas off and BOO! "Yeah there you go." The two trappers are covered in smoke an soot, an coughs for air. Toothless playfully tries to catch a still lit spark of ash. Hiccup continues explaining to the trappers: "Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained." Eret walks to the trapper with Hiccup's weapon and throws the while saying: "Give me that." He throws into the ocean Stormfly retrieves it. "What game are you playing?" Stormfly fetches it and brings back to Eret, like a dog.

Hiccup answers: "No, game, we just want to meet Drago and Megatron." Eret throws the weapon again, and again Stromfly fetches it. Eret asks Hiccup: "Why?" Hiccup answer: "Because I'm gonna to change Drago's mind about dragons. And, talk to Megatron about ending the war, the Autobots have lived on Berk for years in peace." The trappers laughed at Hiccup's reasoning. Stormfly returns the weapon, and encourages him to throw it again.

Astrid rises to Hiccup's level and says: "He can be really pervasive." Hiccup pets Toothless and says: "Once you've earn his loyalty there's nothing a dragon won't do for you." Eret scoffs in disbelief, and says: "You won't be changing any minds here." He points to his crew, while Stormfly nudges two trappers to throw Hiccup's weapon to play fetch. Hiccup has other ideas and says: "I can change your mind right here, right now." He said unfolding Toothless tail fin.

As Hiccup was about to demonstrate how to tame a dragon, he is suddenly swooped up by the Dragon Riders that came to rescue them. The shockwave from the Dragon Riders causes the ship's sails to split Toothless climbs up to the mast thinking they are wild dragons, but in reality, they are just dragons and friends.

Snotlout, and Hookfang carrying Hiccup, against his will. Hiccup orders: "Put me down! Snotlout what are you doing?" He asks his cousin who answers, to Ruffnut: "See how well I protect and provide?" Ruffnut groans in annoyance to Snotlout and so she and her brother on their dragon dive down, dodging all the nets a. Tuffnut asks: "What's with all these nets?" Before she could answer she turns to Eret and googoly eyed him, she stared at his muscles and says to herself: "Me likey." While she started at him as physical specimen, and he launches at the twins. She says: "Take me." Wanting him but is caught in the net.

Hiccup releases himself from Hookfang's claws and releases his gliding wings Astrid stops Eret' from hitting Hiccup with his net. A Ground bridge in the sky, out of it comes, Optimus, Bee, Arcee, Jazz, Drift, and Crosshairs. Optimus releases his jetpack wings and flies to the trappers ship, Bumble Bee transforms into his Camaro with hovering wheels. Arcee latches on to Bee's hood. Crosshairs unleashes his parachutes, Drift brings forth his students/minicons, Jetstorm and Slipstream. Jazz uses his grappling hook to latch to the mat of the ship.

Hiccup grabs the sail and slides down on the deck and says: "Hu what are you doing guys doing here?" Gobber ridding on Grump answers: "We're here to rescue you!" Hiccup says: "I don't need to be rescued!" Optimus hovers over the ship, pointing a giant mini-gun at the trappers, hovers over the water beside the ship, Arcee on top of Bee's roof in car mode, she point her guns at the trappers as well. Drift and Jetstorm unsheathe their Katanas and point to the trappers, while Slipstream pulls out his spear. the three land on the roof of the captain's quarters. Crosshairs lands on a block of ice near the ship pointing two handle sub-machine-guns at the trappers Crosshairs: "Well, well looks like we got a standoff here."

Stoick on his new dragon named Skullcrusher. The dragon was like a lizard rhino with three horns one on the nose and two on the eye lines. The body is like armor, and Stoick shouts: "Enough!" Stoick dismounts from the dragon while the other Dragon Riders land on the ship. Stoick walks to Hiccup, Eret says: "Well' didn't you pick the wrong ship eh? I'm Eret son of..." Stoick put his hand on the leader's face and pushes him aside not showing interest Eret is confused Gobber uses his mace hand and bashes Eret on the head, and falls onto the ground and Grump puts his head on Eret holding him down.

The rest of the crew was rounded up by the Autobots and Dragon Riders. Slipstream and Jetstorm were pointing their weapons at the trappers to make them keep their distance. Gobber asks: "Anyone else?" The trappers didn't want to start a fight they couldn't win. "Hmm that's what I figured." Snotlout did the fist-pound-palm threat.

Stoick and Optimus turn to Hiccup and Stoick says: "You, saddle up. We're going home." Hiccup responds to his father/chief: "No." The two argued till Hiccup says: "I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war. How's that irresponsible?" Both Stoick and Optimus shout: "Because war is what they want (Stoick) son, (Optimus) Hiccup!"

Stoick realizes as well as well as Optimus that he needs to hear what happen. Stoick says: "Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains, to discuss the dragon scourged we all face."

Flashback in a comity similar to the Roman Republic or the modern day Republic. Stoick years younger listening to the other chiefs. "Into our mist, came a strangers from a strange land, covered in scars draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying he Drago Bludvist was a man of the people, devoting to free mankind from the tyranny of the dragons clamming he alone can control the dragons and he alone can keep us safe, if we chose to bow down, and follow him." So both past and current people laugh, even the Autobots (minus Optimus an Drift). Stoick continues: "Ay, we laught too... Until he rapped himself in his cloak and cried out. 'Then see how well you do without me!' The rooftop suddenly burst into flames and from it armored dragons descended." The room of the chief try to escape but the flame breathing reptiles burned the building down. "Burning the Hall to the ground. I... was the only one to escape." Stoick held his head down in shame, knowing he tried to save as many of the chiefs that he could, but, it was all in vain.

Optimus says to Hiccup: "You know Stoick side of the side from Drago,now you will hear my story about me and Megatron."

Flashback, a millennia ago before Optimus was a Prime, before he was even Optimus, he was Orion Pax. "I've told you this story a hundred times when you were still children, but, now it is time you know what really happened. When I was Orion Pax, I was a clerk in the hall of records I studied more of our planet past. I grew concerned about the present corruption, between the High Counsel of the Primes and the lower classes. Soon I became inspired by the words and ideals of a gladiator." In a stadium with thousands of Cybertronians, one gladiator defeated a giant robot monster with nothing but a attached sword and shield, he raises his sword in the air listening to the cheers of the audience. "One who had named himself after one of the Thirteen original Primes Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cyertron's leadership and demanded all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned into a revolutionary gathered loyal followers, Soundwave chief among them. Soon me and Megatronus became close, as close as brother he and I. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political arena he presented himself before the High Counsel, to purpose his vision for a just society. Here he began to show his true nature, proclaiming the need to overthrow old guard with force and demanded to be named the next Prime. But, I did not believe in violence as a means to achieve justice. I presented my own speech. The very sparks and minds of the Counsel were moved by my words. I was deemed worthy of being called the next Prime. Megatronus ambitions thwarted, he spiftly ended all ties between me and the Counsel. He then shorten his name, calling himself, Megatron, he had a growing number of followers, which he named Decepticons, came to wage war on all who apposed him. End Flashback.

Optimus today states: "The person I knew the Megatronus I called my brother, died that day." Both Autobots and Dragon Riders are shocked and saddened by what Stoick and Optimus went says to Hiccup: "Men who kill without reason, cannot be reasoned with." Optimus agrees: "And Megatron's no different, he would kill anyone who steps in his way, weather be Cybertronian or other." Hiccup says: "Maybe." Stoick says: "Hiccup!" He warn his son, but Hiccup responds: "I'm still going to try." Hiccup mounts onto Toothless, and continues: "This what I'm a good at, and if I can change your mind, I can change their minds." Optimus says to Hiccup: "Very noble young chief, but you don't know Megatron like I do. I tried to reason with him thousands time for millions of years, nothing worked." Hiccup responds: "Optimus, you've got to have faith in me. Let's go bud." He commands Toothless. The Dragon Rider and his dragon fly off to find Drago and Megatron.

Astrid mounts on Stormfly to follow Hiccup, but Stoick orders: "No! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough muting for one day."

Optimus turns to BumbleBee and orders him: "BumbleBee, I want you to follow Hiccup and Toothless, if anything goes wrong, I will have bridge you back." Bee transforms into his alternate from and hovers to follow Hiccup. Ruffnut has an attraction to Eret, she is goggle eyes to get his attention, she reaches out to feel his arm muscle and says: "Hoo I like that." The feeling isn't mutual for Eret who jerks away his arm. Stoick yells: "Ruffnut!" Ruffnut groans says: "Fine!" She kisses her hand and puts it on Eret's mouth, and Eret whips it off, in annoyance.

Optimus turns to the other Autobots and orders them: "Jazz, I want you to return to Berk as well, set up defenses. Arcee, I want you to get Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Smokescreen stay with the Dragon Riders, I case they do anything drastic. Crosshairs, Drift, I want you two to follow me. we are heading North to find Hiccup. Gobber I'm sending in Wheeljack to help you, and Stoick to find Hiccup in the south." They all nodded in agreement in their own way. Drift: "Ay Sensei." Jazz says: "You got it bossbot." Astrid says in somewhat disagreeable: "Yes sir."

High in the clouds Hiccup and Toothless are flying while Bee follows them. Hiccup screams into the air out of pure frustration. Hiccup says to Toothless: "Don't worry bud. I'm not gonna, let anything happen to you or Bee. I promise." BumbleBee says to Hiccup via comlink: ("I hope so, but, believe it or not Megatron's the one who took my voice box.") Hiccup reacts: "What?! He's the one who made you beep?" Bee responds: ("Yeah, well it looks like, payback time is here.")

Toothless begins to growl, looking at the clouds from behind. Out of the corner of his eye, he gets a glimpse of something rising from the clouds. Hiccup thinking it's his father, says: "Ah, come on Dad really?" But to their surprise, it is not Stoick, but a strange looking person. A helmet that has tusks out the side of the covered mouth, and six spikes coming out of the to of the helmet. He is holding a spear-hook and has armored chest plate. On a closer look at the face there are two large oval sections covering the eyes, but there are slits for vision. There is a flowing crimson cape attached to his armor. He also carries a huge round shield. The colors are brown, shades of dark green, light green, teal and red. The stranger fades back into the clouds. Hiccup and Toothless have their guard up and Hiccup whispers: "No, sudden movements." Suddenly a very large dragon shoots up from the clouds with the stranger on his back directly in front of them. They circle Hiccup and Toothless. The stranger points his spiked speak-hook directly at them. The dragon is four times large than Toothless. He has four large wings. His head is similar to that of a owl, but he has a fin surrounding his head that compared to certain reptile. Over his he as a horned brow with a beck in the place of a nose. The two dragons and their riders have a stand off until a giant metal prehistoric flying reptile grabs hold of Hiccup from Toothless. The prehistoric Robot is a Pterodactyl only with massive body, equipped with engine jet no both sides underneath the wing, his wings are hinged in similar way equal to human arm and wrist.

Hiccup and Toothless separated Hiccup in the leg claws on the robot dinosaur, while Toothless falls. Hiccup shouts: "Toothless...!" Sheer panic as his dragon falls back to earth. Toothless fells too quick to react in time, he break the ice floor causing him, to float in the ocean. Toothless struggles to try and get to Hiccup, but, he can't fly and can barely swim. He is holding onto a piece of ice to stay afloat. Unknown to Toothless, two large land dinosaurs, one similar to a triceratops, only twice as big and covered in spikes and horns protruding from his bottom jaw. The other one is equal to a stegosaurus only twice as big with double spikes running from head to tail. The two robot dinosaurs see the helpless dragon clinging on an ice float. They go to his aid. The triceratops transforms into a giant robot Knight. he reaches out and picks up Toothless out of the water and carries him towards the stranger on the four-winged dragon.

Bumblebee saw the whole thing and rushes to Toothless, but stops after hearing a large thud noise. The noise kept getting louder and louder with each step. Bee turns around only to get hit with a large metal tail, knocking him out. The tail came from a giant T-Rex with horns, made out of metal like a robot, he looks closer an smells Bee and then carries him in his mouth without hurting him. The only thing left is Hiccup's helmet in the water floating.

 **That the end of this chapter so give me your comments, ideas, etc... Also guess who the first four Dinobots are?**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the next chapter and were gonna see someone very special. Also sorry it took me a while with the holidays and all, plus I just got a job so it'll take longer than I thought.**

The Stranger on the four-winged dragon with a group of different species, of dragons with the Robot pterodactyl with them. Hiccup trying to get the stranger's attion says: "Hay! You left my dragon back there! He can't fly on his own he'll drown!" The Stranger didn't respond. They continued to fly till they reach a giant ice formation shaped like a orb with spikes coming out of it in all directions, on the bottom of the ice formation, there is a large triangular object with a sphere in the bottom front. The metal object is some where between the ice and rocky parts.

The dragon group flies into the ice formation entry way. The Robot pterodactyl folds his wings down as to enter the smaller opening. He Then releases his hold on Hiccup and drops him to the ground. Hiccup still tries to reason, but, no one answers. He realizes, he is in the lions den of dragons. Hiccup slowly pulls his sword handle and lights the flame on his sword. He slowly twirls it over him in a circular motion to get the dragons attention. The Stranger watches closely with interest, all is really clam. He turns his sword off and removes his empty ball of Zippleback gas an replaces it with a new one. He then sprays the gas in a complete circle around him, then ignites the gas. This act covers his human sent therefore the dragon assuming he is one of them.

Then Hiccup with his hand out, about to touch one of them to calm them down, to show he's not going to hurt them. The Stranger dismount and gains Hiccup's attention, and as the Stranger walk around Hiccup, then the horned T-Rex transforms into a giant Knight. His appearance, his helmet has a long spike in the middle, his shoulders have the bottom jaws of dino-mode, coming both shoulders blades his breast-plates meet in the middle of his chest, in-crested with teeth on the lower edge, his boots have a pointed curved spikes, and in his left hand he holds a long shaft like weapon with a stake on the bottom and the top has a orb in-crested with spikes for melee attacked. As the two warriors circle around Hiccup, he begins to asks questions: "Who are you two? The dragon thief and metal giant? Drago Bludvist and Megatron?" They didn't answer "Do you two even understand what I'm saying?"

The stranger spins his spear hook and causes rotating air hole to make a sound to summon a dragon, As for the metal Giant, he calls for his two of his Knights to come to him by bashing his stake on the ground.

Carries Toothless, and the triceratops in Knight mode and another Knight, his appearance is his left arm is elongated similar to that of a whip, his hips looks like animal heads made of metal hanging from his waist, his shoulders are largely padded, his boots are very similar to the T-Rex's boots but larger and have more spikes. The two Knights carries Bumblebee from under his arms in their arms to Hiccup.

Hiccup rushes to both of his friends and the Rider and Dragon are happy to see each other but Bee's still knocked out cold. The stranger shakes the spear hook causing it raddle making a signal to make the dragons light up the room. As Toothless in a protective stance to Hiccup, the stranger walks to them, he lays down his weapon and shield crawling closer the two then makes a hand signal, causing Toothless to lay down and roll over, then turn to Hiccup. As the Stranger draws closer Hiccup is vary apprehensive of what's going to happen, but stop as Hiccup turns his head to show his scar between the chin, and lower lip. The Stranger steps back and says in a feminine voice: "Hiccup?" Hiccup is confused as to how the Stranger knows his name, but then they hear groaning noise, turning to see Bumblebee regaining conenose. Bee says: ("Oh, my head where am I?") The stranger says: "Bumblebee?" The Stranger removes her helmet and showing her face. To Hiccup's confusion and to Bumblebee's surprised! She says: "C-could it be? After all the years? How is this possible?" Bumblebee says in absolute shock: ("I should be saying the same thing to you.") Hiccup is confused as to know how Bee knows this woman and asks: "Uh, should I... should I know you?" She says in remorse: "No. You were only a babe. But, a mother never forgets." Hiccup's mind is blown, he is literally stunned.

Bee turns to his right to see the Knights of Cybertron. Bumblebee is shocked to them and says: ("Grimlock, Snarl, Swoop, Slug, Scorn, Sludge, Slash?") The leader Grimlock says: "Bumblebee." He said slowly one sailable at a time.

Hiccup is stunned by her facial similarities. Their eyes and hair are relatively the same. Her hair is pulled back in a bun at the back of her neck. He tries to speak wanting to answer to his many questions. But she stops him and says: "Come." Motioning him to follow her.

Far away, Stoick, Gobber and Wheeljack are still searching for Hiccup. Stoick on his dragon says to the two warriors/smithies: "Boar-headed! Just like his mother! Aye, she could never stay put either." Gobber says: "Eh, he's just 20, and a Viking. I mean could there be a worse combination? Heh! When I think of how stubborn and senseless you were back in the day." A moment of silence till he realizes. "Ho, well not much has changed acutely." Wheeljack agrees: "Well, the apple doesn't far from the tree, as people say." Stoick says after heavily sighing: "Ah, you know what he's like, he won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago and Megatron, be we find him..." Gobber reassures Stoick: "Ah! Nothing can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a Night Fury!" Wheeljack agrees again: "Yeah, and Bee's tougher than he looks. He floats like a butterfly and stings like a bee." Stoick looks down in sees a cracked hole of ice and water and flies down and picks up Hiccup's helmet out of the water. All three fearing the worse of what happen to Hiccup and his companions. Stoick still holding on hope, and says to his dragon: "Find him Skullcrusher." The dragon sniffs the helmet then picks up the sent. "Find him." The trio continue their search.

Back Ice Fort, Hiccup is continuing asking questions of his mother while he is following her. Hiccup says: "Wait! Hold on a minute, you can't just say something and ran off. You're my mother?! I mean what the...?" The young chief and his mother through dragon continue to follow his mother through passages in the cave. Bumblebee, meanwhile, being to big to fit through the narrow ways in taking another way is taking another way to get where they are going. "Do you grasp how insane that sounds? I have questions? Where have you been all this time?" He said trying to climb over a smooth rock formation, until Toothless lifts him up. "What have you been doing? Everyone thinks you have been eaten by..." Hiccup stops in amazement. With in the ice fort in he sees lush green and Dragons flying in a circle in a leaning ice formation covered in green plant-life. Even Swoop flies with the Dragons, and with in the fort is full of green plant life not found in the Archipelago. As if it's a Norsman's Shangra-La for dragons. It's full of dragons some known, some new. Bee arrives and is also amazed he is almost speechless, and coming to his thoughts and says: ("Words... should have sent a poet.")

When Hiccup, Toothless, and Bee turn to their left they see the Four-winged dragon with Hiccup's Mother (Valka) a stride, and Grimlock beside them. They are cautiously watching the three newbies in the Ice Court. Hiccup says: "This is where you've been for twenty years?" Bumblebee says: ("Hah, guess everybody has to have a hobby or a calling.") Hiccup says: "It's unbelievable." Valka asks: "You're not upset?" Hiccup responds: "What? No, I-I don't know., it's a bit much to get in my head around, to be frank. It's not everyday that you find out you mother is some crazy, feral, vigilantly dragon lady." Bee beeps: ("I agree. The others and I thought you've been dead for year but find put that you're alive and living with dragons and the Knights of Cybertron."). So Valka uses her hook-spear, the x-winged dragon use his claw to gently left her up and Grimlock reaches his hand out and Valka steps on his hand, the giant robotic knight kneels and lowers her gently to the ground. She says: "Oh, at least I'm not boring right?" She chuckles nervously to a Hiccup. He says in responds to his mother's question: "Well I guess there is that one specific thing." Valka says to her son: "Do you like it?" Hiccup answers: "I...I...I-I don't have the words."

Toothless is surrounded by five different species of dragons. One gets behind Toothless and sniffs his behind, like dogs. Bumblebee is also surrounded by dragons. He is confused as they seem to get into his space. Bee asks: ("Uh, Valka, Grimlock? Why are these dragon invading my personal space?"). He said while they are nudging him like a pet to their owner. Grimlock answers: "They like you be." So then Toothless roars to survey them off, the dragons."

Valka intrigued by Toothless and asks Hiccup for permission to pet Toothless. She says: "He's beautiful." She's laughing as pets Toothless, who's acting like a kitten she says: "He might very well be the last of his kind." Toothless is now laying on his side, as Valka looks at hi scales to determine his age. She says: "Look, he's your age. No wonder you get along so well." Valka looks inside Toothless' mouth a to point out: "Retractable teeth. How did you managed..." Hiccup answers: "Bee and I found him in the woods, shot down and wounded." The moment of happiness faded when Valka hear how Hiccup, met Toothless and shows wounded dragons. She says about her dragons: "This Snfflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist and Megatron's iron traps." The she shows a stubble leg limb of a large two legged dragon. "This Raincutter had his wing sliced by razor netting." A tall long neck dragon wing looked damaged beyond all repair. "And this ho, poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare and left to die alone and scared." A medium sized dragon with white eyes, with little arms, two legs to walk, a large fin behind his head, he changes colors from a purple blue poco-doted, into a greenish yellow to show emotions, as he cuddles to her.

Valka turns to Toothless' prosthetic tail fin and asks her son: "And what of this did Drago or his trappers do this too?" Hiccup answers: "Ho... Yeah. Well crazy thing is... I'm the one who shot him." Bee agrees: ("Yeah and we found him, we thought her was dead till Hiccup put his foot on side in triumphantly.") Hiccup turns to Bee and gives him the "really?" look. Hiccup continues: "He got me back, right bud? You couldn't save all of me you just had to make us even." He lifts up his prosthetic leg and says: "Peg-leg." Bee says: ("Yeah, Toothless lost his tailfin, I lost my voice box, and Hiccup lost his foot. So just call us the broken trio.")

Toothless lifts Hiccup from under him and Valka asks her son: "What did your father or Optimus think of your Night Fury friend?" Hiccup answers: "Dad didn't take it well." Bee says: ("Optimus on the other hand was intrigued by Toothless. Even stated both he, and Hiccup were worthy of being Primes.") Hiccup continues: "But then he changed. They all did pretty soon everyone had dragons of their own." Valka from experience had a different point of view: "If only it were possible, even when Optimus said every sentient being has the capacity for change."

Hiccup says to his mother response: "No, really." Valka still in disbelief says: "Believe me, both me and Optimus tried as well but some people are incapable of change Hiccup." She stand up and say to both her son and Bee: "Some of us were just born different." As the four winged dragon flies off.

Flashback: Twenty years earlier, a dragon raid was in progress, Vikings versus dragons, the Autobots fighting along side the Vikings. One Autobot shot down a dragon causing it to fall to the ground. Valka explains: "Berk was a land of kill or be killed. Even with the Autobots help it only prolong the inevitable fight between us. Both me and Optimus believe peace was possible." As the shot down was stunned a warrior Viking with an axe was about to finish it off will past Valka stopped him. Valka from the past says: "Stop! You'll only make it worse!" Past Optimus agrees: "We can't kill these innocent living creatures. They are flesh and blood, not monsters." The dragon's stun wore off and went back to continue raiding. Present Valka continues explaining: "It was a very unpopular opinion." At the Haddock house the past four winged dragon broke into the house looking for food. Valka continues: "One night a dragon broke into our house find you in the creddle." The dragon looks around till he sees Hiccup as an infant, find interest. As Valka reaches out for a sword, see dragon not attacking her child but rather playing with him. "I rushed to protect you." She saw her son giggling seeing the dragon not as a threat or anything negative out kind creature. The dragon lower it's claw letting baby Hiccup reach out for it. "But what I saw was proof of everything me and Optimus believed." As the dragon's claw drew closer in a non-violent matter in instinct he turns to Valka but accidently cuts Hiccup in the spot where has a scar, and in responds he beings to cry.

As Valka points her sword at the dragon it's eye pupils gone from a line eyes like a reptile into big like a cat's. "This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent gental creature who's soul reflected my own." The moment of seeing more to the dragon than meets the eye. But an axe swung between them came from Stoick. He shouts: "Valka, run!" Then a hammer swigged by Ultra Magnus till the dragon breaths fire out of self defense, Stoick and Ultra Magnus doged the fires. Valka gains the dragon's attention, Stoick yells: "Hold on!" He jumps through the fire to save Hiccup carrying him in one are, and picks up the axe in the other hand.

Valka shouts: "No, Ah! Stoick!" She shouts as she was carried off by the four winged dragon. Stoick yells: "Valka!" As the dragons were in retreat Valka calls her husband's name, present Valka continues: "You, your father, and Ultra Magnus nearly died that night." Back in the present. "All because I couldn't kill a dragon." She said sadly knowing she missed twenty years of Hiccup's life. Hiccup responds: "Eh, runs in the family." Bee says: ("Well now we know where Hiccup get his compassion from the gene pool.") Valka says: "It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did."

Hiccup says: "How did you survive?" Valka responds:"Oh, Cloudjumper, never meant to harm me, he just thought he must of belonged here. In the home of the great Bewilderbeast." They walked together to the edge to see a giant, white, dragon. He has two large tusks protarding from the side of his face, not in the mouth. He has multiple feather like protrusions from his head backward over his shoulders. On each side of his back there are wing like fins enabling him to swim, but, not fly, this is an aquatic based dragon. Valka says: "The alpha species, one of the very few that exist." After observing creature Valka continues: "Every nest has its queen but, this is the King of all dragons. With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest, a safe haven for dragons every where."

Bee and Hiccup look down to see the other knights bowing down in respect. Valka explains: "As for the Knights, or what they prefer to be called Dinobots, they were crusaders and explorers, they came to earth thousands of years ago, before the Bewilderbeast was king. They traveled all across the universe. Their mission was to seek out new life forms and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one gone before." Hiccup remembered the trapper's fort. Hiccup asks: "He's the ice-spitter? And they are the metal giants who turn into unknown dragons? They're responsible for all that destruction?" Valka corrected her son: "They protect us. We all live under his care and his command."

Soon some baby dragons began to swarm around Bee and Toothless as Grimlock and the four winged dragon named Cloudjumper just past them. Valka says: "All but the babies of course who listen to one." Valka chuckles. The babies fly around/on the bewilderbeast, and so he gets up and turns to Hiccup, his mother, Bee, and Grimlock and their dragons. Valka bows in respect as Hiccup and Bee are amazed by his size. As the two stare into his blue eyes, Valka says: "I've lived among them for twenty years Hiccup learning their secrets." The bewilderbeast blows a breath of cold air at Hiccup and Bee, Valka says to her son and his Autobot guardian: "He likes ya'."

Hiccup turns to his right and sees the Dinobot enter a hole that is surrounded by other dragons standing guard over the entrance. Hiccup asks Grimlock: "Uh, Grim, what's that hole over there?" Grimlock replies: "That entrance leads to ship." So the group walks down to the hole that leads to the ship, passing dragons along the way. When they reach their destinations, they enter the ship to see statues of Knights with swords in their hands. And a wall filled with Knightly weapons. Such as swords, axes, spears, maces, balls and chains, crossbow, etc... Hiccup sees a collection swords in the in the center of the ship, one of the swords is red handle, so he thinks it must be for Optimus. Hiccup asks Grimlock: "So this your Knight ship hu? And who weapons are those?" Grimlock says: "Those are the weapons of all of our fallen brothers and sisters. Many died in our crusade. But that sword." He points to the red handle sword in the center. "It's reserved for Optimus." Before Hiccup could respond to the Dinobot leader's words, Valka says: "You, must be hungry." Hiccup says: "Uh, yeah I could eat." Valka says: "Good. It's feed time." As Valka and Hiccup walk out of the ship Toothless goes under one of the back wing's of Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper pulls his wing back and follows Valka.

 **Sorry it took me a while but you know the holidays and such so you wont see the next chapter till January. Read it very carefully and look at the past chapters and tell me what you see, like and what movie or show it reminds you of.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's the next chapter so re-read the story both movie and series and I know in the first one I cluttered the paragraphs, that was my first story cut me some slack. And I know it's taking longer than usual it's just I now work at Caseys and I work in Monday's, Tusedays, Thursday's, and Friday's. Also find out what movies scenes are some of the scenes I've used in this chapter.**

In the middle of the ocean far away from Berk an iceberg protrudes like an island in the far-off distance. On the iceberg stood the Dragon Riders and Team Prime. In charge of both teams is Optimus second-in-command Ultra Magnus, who's right hand has been replace with three digits claw, he lost his real hand in the following years earlier, but that's a story for another day.

Astrid states: "I don't like it." As she refers to Stoick, Gobber, Optimus, Wheeljack, Crosshairs, Drift are searching for Hiccup, Bee, and Toothless, "They should have been backed with Hiccup by now." Ultra Magus reassures Astrid: "Steady, soldier, it take time to find a young chieftain and his Night Fury Dragon." But, Astrid replies: "But still..." Ruffnut speaks her thoughts: "I don't like it either, Eret, son of Eret, was the man of my dreams. My everything!" The two Vikings were shocked by her statement. Snotlout says: "But baby I grew facial hair for you." As he rubs his mustache. Fishlegs says: "Me, too." As he rubs his facial hair. Bulkhead says to Smokescreen: "Whoa, having two Vikings competing over the same girl is one thing, now we have a third wheel, three is a crowd." Smokescreen points out the obvious: "They do realize that Eret is an employee of Drago and Megatron right?" Astrid says: "What if, Drago and Megatron shot them down? What of they need our help? We have to find them." Fishlegs says: "What, Stoick said..." Astrid interrupts: "It doesn't matter what he says, if they all been captured." Ultra Magnus says: "Belay that soldiers we're under orders not to interfere." Arcee: "Sir with all due respect, we can't sit with our hands on our laps waiting for Drago and Megatron to attack Berk." Moment of silence till finally Ultra Magnus says: "(Sigh) I know I'm going to regret this but we'll do recon only, serve Drago and Megaron's forces and come back with full strength."

Asrid says: "Ok, come on now, let's go!" She hops on Stormfly and takes off in flight, but is quickly stopped by Ratchet: "As, much as a medical officer than a field officer, we still don't know the location of Drago and Megatron's base of operation." Astrid says: "We don't, but Eret does." Arcee says: "What makes you think he will give up his bosses location?" Astrid replies: "I have ways of getting people to talk." Everyone knew what Astrid meant. Ultra Magnus on the other hand, did not agree with Astrids means of interrogations. Ultra Magnus: "I did not condone Wrecker style on Cybertron or on Earth, and I will not condone your form of interrogation Astrid." Astrid asks: "What are you going to do? Say please, and ask nicely?" Ultra Magnus responds: "We will use civil means of interrogation until we are forced to rely on less civil means of interrogation."

In an icy region Eret's ship along with his trappers are discussing what to do next. One trapper asks: "Do we go back?" Eret responses while have a block of ice on his head to sooth a headache: "We have nowhere to go, nothing to sell, and no heads to call our own, if we don't find dragons fast..." He is interrupted by someone stopping their ship. As the ship stops, the crew tumbles not bracing for impact. The look up to see Arcee, she responds: "Howdy sailors, your sea legs a little rusty?"

The crew looks to see they are surrounded by both Autobots and Dragon Riders, Ultra Magnus steps forward and says to Eret: "Eret we need you to lead us to Drago and Megatron's base of operations." Eret replies: "You think I'm gonna tell Metal Giants and Dragon Riders where Drago and Megatron's camp is, you just have to torcher me." Ultra Magnus looks at him with an interrogative glare. Eret says out of fear: "I would like to see you try."

As Eret's trappers were tied to the mast, with chains, Eret was tied in a chair with rope. Three Autobots were searching through his trapper keep, to find items to get him to talk. Bulkhead was the first, he pulls out a steel bear-trap and says: "Oh look a bear-trap." Then he crushes it between his two fingers. Eret says: "Oh, that bear-trap was vintage! Go head break them they are 10 copper coins a dozen." He said at first shocked while trying to ignore the mental pain. Smokescreen was the second, he pulls out a large crossbow net-launcher. Smokescreen says: "Oh look, another one of your fancy toys." He lifts it up, and snaps it in half over his knee. Eret responds: "Who cares, who care, that saves me on termites." Eret says, gritting his teeth. Then Acree pulls out a sword: "Oh, look what I found." Eret is shocked to see she pulls out a family sword. Eret says in absolute shock: "No, no not the sword!" Arcee asks: "What is this a personal sword?" Eret answers: "My farter gave that to me on his death bed, as his father, and his father and his father and so on!" Arcee says: "What a shame." Eret watches helplessly as Arcee bends the sword easily as a toothpick. After bending approximately a quarter of an inch, Eret finally gave in. "Ok, ok I will take you to Drago and Megatron, just leave the sword alone!" He rocks the chair till he falls face first, while crying. Arcee says to herself: "Works everytime." Commenting herself about breaking Eret.

Back with Hiccup, Valka, Bee, the Dinobots and their dragons Toothless and Cloudjumper, were flying/walking, while a flock of dragons followed them. Hiccup says to his mother: "Hey I-I thought we were going to eat." Bee also questions Valka: ("I mean, no offense Valka, but, I don't think Fish will be raining fish from the sky.") Valka on Cliffjumper stops and says: "Oh, we are and it is not exactly raining fish." So Hiccup looks all around him to see the Dinobots on numerous edges in circled. They each transform into beast mode, Grimlock breaths fire at the ocean causing the water to heat up and steam, Sludge and Slug stomp on the ice, causing vibrations on the ice into the water Snarl does the same thing only with his tail. Scorch dives into the water swimming to caught the fish. Swoop flies over the water and launches sonic missiles into the water. Bee turns to Grimlock and asks: ("Grim out of curiosity, what are you and the others doing?") Grimlock stops breathing fire and responds: "We heard fish." Hiccup and Toothless looks down into the water and see the Bewilderbeast rising up with a mouthful of fish.

The Bewilderbeast coughs up all the fish in his mouth and it is like raining fish in a way. It's a dragon all you can eat buffet mixed with a jamboree. Apparently Toothless looks to Hiccup for permission and Hiccup gives him the go ahead. Toothless dives head first and catches as many fish as he can in his mouth.

Hiccup shows Valka and the Dinobots his map that he, Toothless, and Bumblebee have been working on. But, Valka shows Hiccup their maps. Valka shows the map outside the Archopleoco, and Grimlock shows, star systems beyond Earth's star. Hiccup's impressed by the maps, though Toothless uses a ice icicle to draw on said maps in the snow. As Cloudjumper watches even turning his head like an owl, though the icicle stick to Toothless toung.

Soon afterwards Hiccup and Valka on their dragons are gliding against the wind and a few dragons join. Bumblebee watched the two Dragon Riders glide into the wind, but, felt a little jalousie, but in a good way. Grimlock and Swoop notice this and Grimlock gave Swoop the head nod to give Bee a ride. Swoop transforms into beast mode and flies over Bee, lifts him up his shoulders and glides him into the wind. Bee says out of fear: ("Swoop what the slag are you doing?! This is very unsafe and kind of fun.") He said for first shock as he comes to peace with it.

Valka is enjoying her moment with her son and climbs off of Cloudjumper onto another dragon, then runs across the dragon's out stretched wings and onto Swoop's wing span which is also in flight. She climbs onto Toothless' wings and again runs over his wings and freefalls just as Cloudjumper rises from underneath and Valka lands on his back. Valka sighs heavily and says: "Oh, when I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel..." Hiccup finishes her sentence: "Free." Valka responds: "This is what it feels like to be a dragon Hiccup." Hiccup replies as he points out: "It's add well and good to call yourself a dragon but, can you fly?" As he unclips himself from Toothless' saddle and jumps into the air as he engages his gliding wings.

Hiccup turns to his Bumblebee and says to him: "Bee show her your stuff!" Bee says to Valka: ("If you like the paintjob you're gonna love this!") He jumps off Swoop's back and in mid air he transforms into vehicle mode and begins to hover. Cloudjumper was amazed by Hiccup and Bee's abilities and Toothless catches up with them. As Hiccup continues to glide, Valka catches up and flies next to him. But, in a short distance, there sets a mountain range with two arches at the top. Toothless quickly catches Hiccup and they fly through the one of the openings. As the duo crash lands the snow brakes their fall. Toothless lifts up his wings and Hiccup is not there suddenly, Hiccup busts through the dense snow. Laughing and woohooing.

Hiccup says to Toothless: "Man, almost ! We just almost had it there!" Toothless didn't take kindly to that responds, so he swipes his tail under Hiccup and knocks him back into the snow. Cloudjumper and Valka lands, Bumblebee climbs up to them, Swoop transforms into robot mode, lands in the snow and says: "You, know people say humans are small and fragile, whoever said that, missed their marks completely. As for your crash landing, you pretty much had a near death experience and you are shouting your lungs out. Nearly dying is the best part of living."

Valka rushes to her son, and is amazed by his flight wings, and even his back-fin. She says: "Incredible." As she continues to look over Hiccup's suit and he responds: "Not so bad yourself." While Valka is examining Hiccup's flight suit to see how he is capable of flight her hand comes to rest gently on his cheek and stares into his eyes and says: "All this time you took after me, and where was I?, I'm so sorry Hiccup, can we start over? Will you give me another chance?" Hiccup doesn't know, but he has been taught by Optimus manny times in the past, and even was toiled every sentient being deserves an opportunity for redemption. He smiles at his mother to show he will. "I can teach you all that I've learned, these 20 years." She walks to Toothless and places her finger tips on the nape of the neck on Toothless and pushes down word, gently and engages gliding receptions pop down his spine. "Now you can make those tight turns." She said as Toothless looks at his gliding receptions, and rushes over to Hiccup. Hiccup says to Toothless: "Did you know about this?" Bumblebee makes his way to the top of the iceberg and sees Toothless' gliding receptions and says: ("Wow, did you know about this Toothless? Because Ratchet has study your biological structure and we were unaware.") Valka says: "I've also learn a thing or two from the Dinobots." She walks over to Bumblebee and he kneels down to her level and presents his arm to demonstrate her point. She uses her finger tips on the pressure point on Bee's arm, from the elbow to the wrist, causing it to transform into a longed, sword, as just as long as his arm. Bee's responds: ("Wow! I didn't know I had a sword.") Valka says to Hiccup: "Every dragon and Cybertronian has its secret and I will show them all to you. We will unlock every mystery, find every last species together as mother and son." As Toothless frolics in the snow and buries himself, and immediately pops up from the snow right in front of Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper tilts his head and all the snow from it land right on Toothless' head. Everybody has a good laugh. "This is a gift we share, Hiccup, bonds us, this is who you, we are," Valka says, "We will change the world, for all dragons we will make it a better safer place." Hiccup answers: "Yeah, sounds amazing!" So Valka embraces her son for the first time in years, Hiccup dose the same and has the same feeling. Hiccup breaks the hug and says: "This is so great! You and I can go talk to Drago and Megatron, together." Valka responds: "What? There's no taking to Drago or Megatron." Before Hiccup could continue Valka continues: "We must protect our own." Hiccup groans hear the same words his father said. "Come on, we should be getting back."

With the other team members and members of team Prime they reach the base of operation location. Astrid and Stormfly are carrying Eret into the chasm opening. Stormfly literally drops Eret into the snow. He tries to escape by running but, is stopped in his tracks by Stormfly. Eret says: "Ok, I got you here, get this off me." Astrid turns to Eret and says: "Don't take a toy away from a dragon, don't you know anything?" Eret continues to try free himself! Arcee passes and says: "You know you're lucky that Stormfly is laying on top of you like a chicken setting on an egg, that mean she likes you." Eret says to himself: "Why dose this keep happening to me?"

As the two teams make it to the edge of the ledge, they see a huge fleet of ships, including the flag ship. The large ice formation is turn into a metal ice base with the Decepticon symbol on it. And coming out of the entrance is three Decepticons, they all the same their features contain, 18 ft in height with shoulder barbs taller than their heads, with arms that are elongated long, sharp fingers. Their legs are bulging with large thigh eovered metal and overing the legs are wheels on each leg for vehicle mode as well as tires on their shoulders blades. Facial features include a long triangular face with a red line for eye sight. The paint job is mostly black, blue, and purple or a combination of the three. The three Decepticons are carrying various supplies, such as food, fual, and miscellaneous. In the center of the fleet of ships including the flagship, there is a circle of bubbles rising from the depths of the ocean. Astrid asks: "What's, down there?" Bulkhead answers: "Probably something not good." Fishlegs opens his satchel with dragon cards, and says: "Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller." He says flipping his cards to figure out which dragon fits the discretions. "I thinking class five leviathan, maybe 6." Ratchet disagrees: "I doubt that maybe bigger, and even stronger."

Stormfly instincts alert her to something dangerous. Just then, from behind and up out of the snow, four men wearing polar bear skins, 2 of which use blow darts with drugs in them, shoot towards the dragons, hitting them and it causes them to fall asleep.

It only took two darts for Hookfang, wasn't enough to take him down, so he flame up and roars at the intruders. Just then, an eight foot tall cat like robot pounches on Hookfang and buries his face in the snow.

The robotic cat's apperence is similar to a panther only silver and purple metallic finish, four powerful legs, with the rear legs having a turbo powered boosters for extra thrust, and longated tail. The Dragon Riders and Autobots are surrounded by Decepticons and warriors of Drago.

On the flagship in the front Drago and Megatron, observing their secret weapon. However their moment of trance was interrupted by Eret's voice. He shouted their names as calls to them. The two warlords turn to see their employee return as a prisoner, and having his weapons removed by Drago's soldiers. Two armored dragons are pulling the sedated dragons behind them.

Megatron stands 22 ft tall a intimating giant with a cannon on his right arm, hooks in a c shape on his shoulder blades, and has a puter color, and red eyes, with the Decepticons symbol on his chest.

Eret says to his masters: "Hahaha. It's always great to see you my friends. Keeping warm, up here." As the two leaders stepped forward the two dragons leading the captives, bowing down in fear to the masters. As for Ravage he walks to Drago and Megatron's side, and Drago pets Ravage on the ear side to show his approval. Eret says to save his hide: "As you can see I'm right on time with a new batch of dragons."

Megatron says to Eret: "Spare, us your excuses you insignificant worm. You're lucky we allowed you to come abored the flagship alive and not dead so we can feed you to the dragons." The former gladiator said to the trapper. Hookfang wakes up and eve. Though tied down he'll not go down without a fight, though Drago likes the Monstrous Nightmare spirit. Drago says: "Drop the ropes." Hookfang looks at Drago then breath fire only to cover himself with his cape of dragon skin then was given a spear then starts yelling while swinging the spear. Hookfang couldn't help but bow, and Drago put his foot on the dragon's snout.

The Dragon Riders and Autobots yell at once to Drago. Drago says to Hookfang: "You belong to me now." Eret says: "And as an added bonus, I've coughs you their riders, and giants. No extra charges." The Dragon Riders do not take kindly to Eret's words especially Ruffnut. She responds: "Ah, you were so perfect!" Soon a screech noise was heard. They turn to see where the noise is coming from. The noise was coming from a condor like robot bird. He has a large triangular body which help him to be aerodynamically correct. His head is bird like with a lens for eyesight the bird's name is Laserbeak. He flies over the flagship to land on Soundwave's arm. Soundwave's body is a tall, slender image, with arms capable of turning into drone wings. Unlike other Decepticons his face is more of a lense than a normal face. Soundwave with Laserbeak, on his wing arm. He can speak but chooses not too, and communicates by mimicking or morse-code. Soundwave says to his masters: ("Soundwave reporting.")

Megatron turn to look at the Autobots and sees familiar faces, Ultra Magnus. Megatron says to the Autobot commander: "Ultra Magnus, long time no see. Apparently Starscream wasn't lying whe he said we weren't the only ones on this rock." The Autobots didn't responds to Megatron goating. "What's the matter? Nothing to say?"

Eret says to his bosses: "Turns out there is a whole bunch of them out there." Before Eret can continue his sentence Drago grabs him by the neck and squeezes him. Drago asks: "How many?" Megatron also asks: "How many Autobots are there?"

Astrid whispers to the others: "Drago and Megatron doesn't have them after all." Drago asks Eret again, only louder: "How many?!" Astrid responds: "Hundred, a whole island full! And have the best Autobots, including Optimus Prime, himself." As Eret tries to reassures his bosses, Astrid continues on: "Oh, yes they will they know we're missing, and they have tracking dragons. If you so much touch us, Hiccup is gonna..." Drago interrupts: "Hic-cup?" Eret tries to reassures but nothing is working. Astrid continues: "He's only the son of Stoick the Vast, student of Optimus Prime, is heir to the thrown of Berk, and I titled of becoming a Prime, and the Greatest Dragon Master this or any world has ever seen." Drago didn't take kindly to that: "Dragon Master? I alone control the dragons!"

Megatron out of his anger punches the mast of the flagship, causing everyone to shake in fear, and says: "It was bad enough when Optimus stole the tittle of Prime from me, now a primitive life form was worthy, while I was not?!" The Dragon Riders, didn't believe Drago, and just laughs at Megatron thinking he was worthy but Autobots are thinking "Shut up you wanna get us killed?!"

Astrid says: "Unless you let us go right now, he and Optimus, will blast through on Hiccup's Night Fury and blow your entire fleet to splinters and turn your base into scrape metal." Ruffnut adds: "Then they be crying like babies." Fishlegs and Snotlout join in the laught. Drago picks up Eret, and says to him: "First it was one rider, and now all of Berk? And you led them to me!" Megatron says: "I knew hiring you was a mistake but I won't make that call anytime soon. It's time to tighten loose ends." Then Megatron turns to Astrid and says: "You know you have a fire in you I haven't seen in my army in a long time. If you join my empire. I will let you, your friends, and Autobots live." Astrid says: "Go rust at the bottom of the ocean bucket head." Everyone was shocked to see what Astrid said. Megatron responds: "Misdirection human, you would have made a fine member of the Decepticon empire." Drago orders: "Stop all preperation! We first attack the Dragon rider's nest! We will take down their Alpha and will take Berk!" Megatron shouts: "Decepticons, and human warriors! Transform and rise up!" All soldiers cheer to their leaders, and when Eret tries to say something Drago says get rid of him. Only to be saved by Stormfly she even shoot her spikes, only to be shot by with a drug dart. Eret is shocked being save by a dragon.

 **Boy that took a while, ok I'll get started on the next chapter Wensday, and in next chapter you'll meet the King of** **Prehistoric Cybertron if you know what I mean.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the chapter you've been waiting for you'll see a prehistoric Cybertronian reborn, called "Phoenix rising from ashes". Guess what that mean in your words.**

As the soldiers cheer, from their masters speeches, the guards escort, the Dragon Riders, and Autobots to the back half of the ship including Eret, while put the dragons in cages. Soon the sound of a jet engine could be heard coming in, Megatron and Drago look up to the see a military Jet coming towards their ship. As it flies closer in, it transforms into Megatron's second-in-command Starscream. His apperence: he stands 17ft tall, he has a sleek, physics with, huge shoulders, and two pares of wings on his back for when he transforms, and has red missels on his arms, his colors, are silver, and grey shoulder caps, and red interspersed with in his body and head.

Starscream walks up to Megatron and Drago and kneels in respect and says: "Starscream at your serves, my liege. I just came to report the strength of our army has grown twelve time bigger than last week." Megatron says to his second-in-command: "Excellent Starscream. You served your masters well." Drago says: "How's the preparation for our new batch of dragons?" Starscream answers: "They are a little hard to control, but after a good shock stick they come around." Drago says: "Good! Have them ready soon by 3 hours, we're going to attack the dragon's nest and bring down its alpha." Starscream stutters: "Uh...but...But Drago controlling them is one thing, but armoring them is another..." Drago interrupts: "I don't want to hear your excuses! Either, armour them up, or I'll strip you for spare parts and turn you into armor for them." Starscream glares at him but says: "Yes Lord Drago." He said with some what hatred. Starscream thinks to himself: 'How did I stooped to be order by this human? Even if he's a miniature version of Megatron.'

As the Decepticon commander walks down the ship a voice calls out: "What's up screamy? Drago, have you on a tight leash again?" The voice came from the Decepticon medic Knockout. His apperence is striking, standing equal to Starscrean's height, his colors are silver, red, and a touch of gold. Ankles and shoulder blades are his wheels, his chest is where the high beams are located, his hands are likely sharp nails. The Decepticon doctor smirks, Starscream's not in the mood so walks away while sneering.

Back With Drago and Megatron they're are preparing for battle, Megatron sits in his throne, made out of swords and other weapons and has dragon skulls, just four skulls as trophies. While Drago prefers to stand while looking at the sea. A mement of silence for the two warlords till they receive a message. Soundwave walks up and says: ("Soundwave receiving message from Cybertron commencing transmission.")

Soundwave-screen face shows Megatron's science officer Shockwave, a giant bulking Decepticon with only a Red eye where his head should be. Large spikes protruding from his shoulder blades are, and has a cannon for a left arm. Shockwave say through the screen: "Lord Megatron operation Phoenix rising from its ashes is a head of schedule." Megatron responds: "Congratulations Shockwave, when can we expect our super soldiers to be ready?" Shockwave answers: "I have one specimen ready. Two more are under way, but, the rest I need more time." Drago says: "One super soldier we we'll see." Shockwave says: "All I need is a space bridge and I'll be ready."

On Cybertron in the ruin city of Icon, within Shockwave's lab, the Decepticon scientist walks to a bacter tank with a living creature inside it, along with some kind fluid to keep it stabilized. Shockwave enters the code a computer with a screen showing CNA for Cyber, nucleic, acid. With a few shocks of Electricity and draining of the liquid, the creature eyes open with golden yellow eyes.

Back on earth as Megatron sits on his throne impatiently tapping his finger on the arm of the throne. Drago just as impatient taps his spear on the floor every three seconds. The spacebrigde opens with Shockwave exiting it as six Decepticon guards and six Drago's guards are waiting on the other side, Shockwave steps forward as his masters, Communication officer, medic and second-in-command of the Decepticons are there. Shockwaves says: "I present to you my lieges the ultimate Autobot, Dragon Rider, and dragon hunter." Stepping out of the is a towering four legged reptilian robot. While the guards were scared out of their minds the shadow of this creature stood over these warlords and roars into the sky.

Drago and Megatron were at first shocked, then wickedly smirked. Knockout is beyond the words of shock and fear. Starscream steps away in total fear of what stands before them. The metal giant creature has black metallic, but scaly body. Standing roughly around 120 feet in height and for length approximately 90 feet. It's coloring continues with orange accent wings and yellow eyes. His head structure is elongated with a solid metal plate at the back. His body is massive standing on four legs and extra long tail for balance. Making this a magnificent creature the trairhonisourse of Cybertron.

The creature begins to stand in place, then strikingly roars with a split bottom jaw, at the warlords and and their staff, then howls into the air. Starscream says in fear: "Uh... a Predacon. They... They've been extinct since beginning of Cybertronian history." Shockwave says: "Indeed." He said coldly walking to the Predacon. "But the specimen named Predaking was bred in the laboratory, cloned from fossilized remains, which I discovered on Cybertron."

Megatron stands up and walks to the Predacon and says: "Shockwave, it dose my spark good to see you once again tampering with creation." Drago agrees: "I too, am fascinated by the creature you've brought from beyond the dead." He walks to Predaking. Starscream says: "Masters please, keep your distance." Shockwave reassures: "No need for alarm, the beast is completely under my control."

The Predacon leans in closer to Megatron and Drago. Megatron compliments: "Such primal magnificent." Drago also comments: "Amazing how a creature of incredible size would become extinct after all."

Shockwave holding a vial of blood says: "A blood sample from a dragon caught in one of our traps, spilled during the Dragon rider's successful freeing. The Predacons have a unique tracking ability. They will not rest until they found their prey." Drago states: "So the blood is our map and the Predacon is our hunting dog." Shockwave answers: "In your words; yes." So the Decepticon scientist, presents the vile to the Pradacon, and scans it. Megatron wickedly says: "Let the hunt begin." So Predaking extents his wings, and flies to hunt for his new found prey. Drago shout: "Follow that metal dragon!"

In the Dragon sanctuary Hiccup is readjusting his armor, Bumblebee is trying out his new found sword, trying not to hurt anyone, mainly dragons. While Toothless was napping, until he was interrupted by the babies. Hiccup says to his friends: "Well, buds we can't wait around for Drago or Megatron to attack to this place, we've got to find them first." Bee agrees: ("I agree, I mean look at this place, it's a paradise we can't anything happen to this place. At least anything bad.") While the babie continue to play around and on Toothless he becomes annoyed and roars at them to scar them away. However one of the babies, has started gumming on Toothless' tail, and he gives it the "serousely" look. Hiccup says: "Lets go." As someone sneaks up from behind and covered his mouth, just then Toothless' instincts kicked in as he heads towards Hiccup. Only to realize it is Stoick behind Hiccup. Stoick says to Toothless: "Easy now." He whispers. Hiccup frees himself whispers: "Are you kidding me?! How you get in here?" Stoick answers: "The same way we are getting you out?" Hiccup responds: "We?!"

The exit is guarded by the two rescue teams. Wheeljack and Drift ready their swords. Crosshairs holds two sub-machine gun pistols, one pointed, the other one in ready position. Optimus carrying Bumblebee against his will while Drift's students/mini-cons and Gobber were busy making sure the coast is clear. Slipstream says to Drift: "All clear, sensei, we're ready to leave." Optimus says: "We must move quickly and quietly."

So the team make their way through the large hole Hiccup and Bee try to tell Stoick and Optimus about Valka and the Dinobots, but, they are too busy escaping to listen. Stoick: "Tells us on the way back." Hiccup argue: "This isn't a 'on the way back', kind of update." Stoick turns and says: "I've heard enough." Hiccup: "More of the earth shattering , devolpment." Stoick says: "Just add it to the pile." Hiccup: "Among all the surprises this you'll I promises. You just have to handle it delicately." As the get closer to the exit Gobber and the others stop. Crosshairs says: "You've got to be kidding me." Gobbler turns around and says to Stoick: "You might want to handdle this one." Stoick unsheaths his sword, Optimus raises his machine gun, Stoick gasps like he sees a ghost. Optimus is just as shocked if not more. Optimus says in Cybertronian: "Vostomimas etoma gwa." Translation "The Legends exist." At the edge of the clearing Stoick looks at the woman he thought was dead for 20 years. Optimus is just as shocked, at not only seeing Knights of Cybertron but the woman he fail to save. Stoick is speechless, Hiccup, Gobber, and the Autobots gingerly peep from around Stoick and Optimus to see what has left them speechless. Valka break the silence and says: "I know what you're gonna to say Stoick. How could I do this? Stay away all these years, why didn't I come back to you? To our son? Well, what sign did I have that you can change, even when Optimus stated that anyone can change, that anyone on Berk could change? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another awnser but did anyone listen?" Stoick still haven't awnserd as he slowly walks to her, Gobber states a personal: "This is why I never married. This and one other reason." Valka continues: "I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone, and for Optimus to carry another burden on his conscience thinking he fail to save my life. But I though Hiccup would be better off without me, but I was wrong, I see that now. But..." Still haven't say any responds from Stoick Valka getting frustrated. "Stop being so Stoick, Stoick go on, shout scream, say something!" Stoick put his hand on Valka's cheek and says: "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you."

The two lovers rekindled their love for each other, as their lips locked in a gentle kiss. The love that was lost has been found. Optimus walks up to the two of them, Valka turns to her head toward her old Autobot guardian and says: "Optimus, my dear old friend you've changed." Optimus relies: "Indeed I have Valka, I see you have found the Knights of Cybertron." The Prime turns to the leader of the Knight and says: "Greetings Grimlock." Grimlock responds: "Hello, Optimus."

Among the Autobots Slipstream asks Drift: "Sensei Drift who is this woman?" Drift couldn't figure out either till Optimus turns and says: "Autobots, allow me to introduce you to Valka the wife of Stoick and mother of Hiccup."

Back with Drago's fleet, they're heading for the Dragon sanctuary, following Predaking. Starscream turns to Soundwave and gives an orders: "Soundwave contact the rest of the Decepticons and tell them to meet us at the Dragon's nest, give them the coordinates." Soundwave sends a hidden transmission to the others: ("Decepticons mobilize, it is time.")

In 4 different islands where Decepticons are station, they all answer to the transmission. The first island filled with Constructicons, its leader Skullbreaker in bulldozer says: "Skullbreaker rolling."

On another island filled with heavy infantry soldiers, it's leader Bark and Bite a two headed Decepticon, they Transform into a double barreled tank, says: "Bark and Bite reporting."

The third island is regular infantry, a military jeep, leading army of cons in numerous vehicles, says: "Barracks en-rout."

On a ship leading a equally larger fleet of ships, lead by a aquatic based Decepticon, says: "Oild-spill diving in." He transforms into a small oiled shipping boat.

On the last island having arial soldiers of planes, the leader is a Black Hawk helicopter says: "Shutdown incoming. All hail Megatron."

Back on Drago's ship the Dragon Riders and team Primes, are at the end of the ship about to be tossed off the ship. Snotlout asks: "Could this day get any worse?" Tuffnut answers: "We are about to fall into freezing cold water and die from drowning." Smokescreen states: "You'll probably freeze to death, before drowning, we on the other hand, don't need to breath we'll just rust at the bottom of this planet's ocean." Eret looks down at the icy cold water and says to himself: "That looks refreshing." He turns to the Dragon Riders and Autobots and says: "Please ladies first." Astrid struggles and insults him: "You steaming heap of dragon..." Eret interrupts: "Duck!" He kicks in the face one of the guards grabs the guard's weapon freeing himself, one of the human guards says: "Warn the others!" Ruffnut says: "Get em you son of a Eret." Eret fights off the guards, one of which causes the dart shooters to hit another guard, one Decepticon guard aims his gun at Eret only to be head butted by Bulkhead, the other Decepticon guards tries to runs to get reinforcements, but is tripped by someone, he turns to see the Decepticon medic with a giant crossbow. Knockout says: "Nighty night." He bashes the con in the head with the crossbow, causing him to become unconscious. Knockout turns to the Autobots and Dragon Riders, who are shocked to see him, he says: "What? I'm joining the winning team."

Aside from that Ruffnut turns to Eret and says: "Okay, I love you again." To Snotlout's devastion, Tuffnut says to him: "Oh pathetic. You can still jump." Eret turns to Astrid and says: "So are we gonna save your dragons and get out of here or what?" Astrid is impressed by the Trapper's skills. Knockout walks up to the Autobots unlocking the chains and says: "Alright now lets remove these chains and..." He's interrupted by Bulkhead grabbing him by the the neck and bashes him against the wall. "Easy on the paint job!" Bulkhead threatens: "I'm gonna wreck more than your paint Knockout." Knockout responds while covering his face for protection: "Not the face! Not the face!" Ultra Magnus orders: "Stand down soldier. Have him check in case he's transmitting to Megatron or Drago."

Ratchet walks up, scans him and says: "He's not transmitting any signal or radio silence, signal." Knockout says to his defense: "I'm just trying to help." Astrid says: "We didn't need your help." Knockout ends it all: "Okay lets agree to disagree." So Bulkhead, let's go and Eret says: "Check every trap. There here somewhere."

Astrid finds one of the traps, opens it a little, claims into it to find Stormfly but instead it was one of the others dragon's. Astrid says: "Meatlug?" To the dragon's joy to see a friendly face. As Arcee, and Smokescren are on the lookout for guards, adding Knockout to their group, Arcee turns and asks: "So Knockout why did you turn?" Knockout awnser: "If one Megatron was bad enough, having two is worse, and Drago thinks doctors are a sign of weakness, the only reason he kept me around is for Shockwave's experiments. As soon, I'm no longer needed, Drago would toss me at the bottom of this planet's ocean. Oh and he's rude." He stated half closing his eyes. Smokescreen says: "That seems reasonable to me." Arcee on the other hand her conserns but didn't?show it, she kept her friends close, and her former enemies closer.

As Eret turns the wheel opening the trap, he asks Ruffnut: "Anyone coming?" Ruffnut answers as she goggly eyeing his muscles: "I don't know, just keep doing what you are doing keep cranking." Eret climbs into the trap that has Stormfly held captive. To Stormfly's surprise, seeing the trapper coming to save her. As he kneels down, puts his hand out towards Stormfly's horned nose and says: "Thank you for saving my life." She responds by letting him touch her nose and he says: "Now let me return the favor."

In the Dragon Sanctuary, under a stone canopy Hiccup, Valka, Stoick, and the others are having a moment, Hiccup says: "Mom you'd never even recognized it. Where we use to build weapons, we build saddles, wing sliders, we even fix Dragon teeth." He said getting a fish head out of a basket, as Toothless tries to get some, it stopped by Hiccup closing the lid. Drift says to Valka: "And there are manny new Autobots and Minicons, besides me and Crosshairs. There's Cliffjumper, Fixit, Wheely and Brains." Crosshairs: "And Jazz, and Hound." Wheeljack: "Plus Sideswipe and Strongarm." Hiccup continues: "We've have an Autobot base inside the mountain, you wouldn't believe how much as change." Stoick agrees: "Our son has changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one." Optimus also agrees: "Yes, Hiccup has ended centuries of bloodshed between two species, now we can live in peace. We have had some trouble along the way path of peace, but, in the end it was worth it."

Valka turns to have the food tray to Hiccup, and some fish on stick slide out falling to the ground. Cloudjumper gets the fish first from the floor and eat them before Toothless could get them. Toothless sadly look beggingly at Cloudjumper for some fish, Cloudjumper accommodation him with some fish in a disgusting way.

Valka apologizes: "I'm a little out of practice." Crosshairs points out: "Well living with dragons and Dinobots you're not having the manny dinner manners." Slug shove Crosshairs a bit with his shoulders. Stoick says: "Well you know, I didn't marry you for your cooking." As Hiccup was given another tray and hands it to Gobber, he says: "I hope not, her meatballs can kill more beast than a battle axe. Still got a few knocking around in here." He pats his stomach, Grimlock agrees with Gobber: "Me, Grimlock; also agree I tried some, the did not agree with Grimlock." Hiccup says to his mother: "Once you've move back in with all your dragons and Dinobots oh Drago and Megatron wouldn't stand a chance, everything will be ok." Stoick says: "Slow it down son, this is a lot to take in."

As Valka gives glasses of liquid Energon from the Knight ship. Drift says: "Again thank you for your hospitality Valka-San." Slipstream says: "Yes, it is an honor to be in your home." Jetstorm: "And to be in the prsence of the Knights' Temenos." Valka responds: "You're welcome." The Samurai Autobots bow then sip their drinks.

As Valka gathers water from, fresh water that runs inside ice cave, by using a gord, to hold the water. Stoick begins to whistle a tune, Valka stops gathering water Gobber says: "Oh... I love this." Slipstream asks: "Why Gobber?" Gobbler answers: "Just listen ladie." Stoick continues to whistle as he walks to Valka then stops. Stoick asks Valka: "Remeber our song Val? (Singing) I swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'ar fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you'll marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will..." Gobber chimes in: "(Singing happily) Will stop me on my journey... (Normal voice) Sorry." Stoick continues singing: "If you promise me your heart, and love (sigh)." Valka also sing: "And love me for eternity. My dearest darling dear, your mighty words astone me, but I have no need for mighty deed when I feel your arms around me." The couple began to slowly dance until Stoick picks up the speed. "I will bring you rings of gold I'll even sing you poetry, and I'll keep you from all harm if you will stay beside me." Valka continues: "I have no need for rings of gold I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold." Stoick sing: "I only want you near me." Both Valka and Stoick: "To love to kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming." Gobbler started dancing to the song. Even Grimlock, liked to dance so much he picked up Bee and danced with him, Slipstream and Jetstrom shook to the song too, Crosshairs tapped his foot and clapped his knee. Optimus just smiled, for Primes never party. "Through all my sorrows, and light I'll keep your laugh inside. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'ar a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you'll marry me!" Gobbler, still hold the note of "me" at the end, and says in mid song: "I'm still going... I'm done." He said after Hiccup pats him.

The two Viking couple break their hug, and Stoick says: "I thought I'd have to die before we'd have that dance again." Valka reassures him: "No need for drastic measures." Stoick says getting down on one knee: "For you my dear... (softly) Anything. Will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again?" Valka wasn't sure till Toothless pushed her closer to seal the deal. "We can be a family! What you say?" Valka turns to Bee who says: ("It be great for you to come home.") then she turns to Optimus who says: "It's up to you Valka." So Valka says with a smile: "Yes." Everyone's happy to hear that Gobber steps in and says: "Great! I'll do the cooking." Everyone gets a good laugh and Stoick says to Hiccup: "Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, son." Optimus agrees: "Yes, for without your recklessness manny good events wouldn't have happen to begin with." But something interrupts the moment as Toothless hears something causing the dragons to fly out of the nest."

Outside the ice spikes are being hit with laser shots and fire balls. Valka rushes outside from a tunnel to see a fleet of ship, and Decepticons, and human soldiers with war machines.

 **Sorry it took me a while but it's worth it in the end. Also for some disgusting scenes I'd censored if you already saw this movie you know what Cloudjumper did so no need to go into details. So next chapter we'll see Dragons and Dinobots vs Predacons, who will win?**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the chapter many have been waiting for the fight scene and we're gonna see Wheeljack and Drift don't hold back for the 'cons.**

Valka watches in shock than turns to anger, Hiccup, Stoick arrive to see what she sees. Hiccup responds: "Ho, no..." Valka Turns around to round up the dragons. Stoick says: "Val..." He and Hiccup follow Valka and reassures her: "Val it's alright, it's alright. We're a team now. Now what do you want to do?" Valka answers: "We have to save the dragons." Optimus overhears what Valka said and says: "We will Valka. Autobots roll out!" Optimus extends his wings and flies. Wheeljack unsheaths says as he unsheaths his swords: "This is gonna be fun." Crosshairs says: "Ho well, lets rock." All the Autobots join in the battle. As the Dinobots join in too. Grimlock transforms into beast mode and breaths fire. Crosshairs: "Wow." Drift is also shocked and says: "I was expecting a giant car." Soon the other Dinobots transform into beast mode.

Swoop leading the dragons to fly into battle as well. As they fly in, there's thousands of Drago's soldiers and six-hundred Decepticons. Many dragons are shot down by Drago's traps, Bark and Bite grabs a large bone Dragon by it's tail and force it down. As Drago and Megatron stands in front of the grounded creature, Drago orders: "Whatever comes keep hitting the the mountain. We need to draw the Alpha."

As Drago and Megatron's soldiers charge into a cave opening they are engaged by Dragons, with Grimlock, Slug, and Snarl leading. Slug charges head/horn first against 10 'cons and fifty humans, he managed to stab three 'cons, stomp on one, and swings the rest with his tail. Snarl swings his axe tail on the 'cons one of which literally loses his head. Grimlock breath fire on 6 'cons, as they blast him, one 'con gets bitten down in half leaving his legs to fall. Soon armor dragons fly against the regular dragons leading them is Predaking, among the regular dragons, one of was the prey of Predaking was hunting. Drago shouts: "Ready the traps!" Megatron orders: "Starscream, Shutdown, send in arial assault, to counter attack those beast!" Starscream: "Yes my Master." So Starscream and Shutdown transform into vehicle mode and fly giving an arial counter, stunning shooting down 20 dragons. As for Predaking he found his prey, which happens to be the Snafflefang with the stubby leg. As the Predacon grabs hold of the wounded Dragon he calls for help so 10 dragons charges at Predaking grabbing each limb and neck, Megatron and Drago sees their war beast in trouble. Drago shouts to Shockwave: "Our beast is being over powered! Do something Shockwave!"

Shockwave awnsers to Drago: "Rest assured Drago, I have two other specimens ready." A space bridge opens up and out of it comes two more Predacons.

The first one named Skylinx whose body is shaped some what like a horse, but he is completely made of metal and somewhat larger. In place hooves he has three digit claws. An elongated tail with a metal similar to that lion's tail. His head and neck resembles a horse but with horns perturbingfrom the back of his head.

The second one is named Darksteel. His stature is similar to a griffin, with the body of a lion and head and wings of an eagle.

The two Predacons turn to Shockwave who points to Predaking, so the duo flies to help their predecessor. Darksteel grabs 3 dragons from the neck and left front leg, while Skylynx grabs 4 from the right legs front and back as Predaking shakes the rest off.

As the fighting continues some soldiers open the traps who have captured dragons, some dragons attempted to rescue only to get caught themselves. In one of the traps a green gas has built up and overflows out of the trap. Then it is ignited and lights up and explodes! The Dragon Riders quickly escape the traps by flyers no up and out. Tuffnut shouts: "Surprise!" Both Drago's and Megatron's surprised both responds: "What?!"

As for the Autobots, in vehicle mode jump off the flag ship! Arcee drives in between two cons and Transforms into robot mode and kicks the, in the face. As a group of soldiers continue to charge into the opening, Knockout in vehicle mode stops in front of them, then transforms into robot mode. As he looks down at the warriors, he then transforms his right hand into a drill. He tells them: "Say 'ahh'." With an evilish smirk, the warriors knew Knockout was a vain, pretty boy and knew they could take him, but ran away but not because of him. Knockout says: "Yeah, run away you cowards!" Knockout was thrilled to have his bunch scared of him. They were actually looking behind him and saw Sludge in beast mode. The Dinobot lower his neck and breaths on Knockout. The former Decepticon turns around and says: "Wow." Before the metal dinosaur could step on him, Knockout says: "Wait! I'm on your side! We're on the same team." So Sludge turns to the cons and both Sludge and Knocout charged towards them.

As Eret, he's ridding Stormfly but can't seem to ride her. As Astrid rides with Fishlegs on Meatlug she says to Eret: "You're really full of surprises." So she jumps off Meatlug on to Stormfly and flies her. Tuffnut says: "Dragon Riders and Autobots coming through!" Fishlegs and Meatlug fires at one of Drago's war machines. Snotlout burns one of Drago's catapult. The twins on their Dragon , breaths a stream of flammable gas along the open traps, then Stormfly lights the gas setting the dragons free.

As Team Prime is surrounded by 50 cons Grimlock makes his arrival then stomps on the ground causing tremors, while Team Prime is unaffected cause they we're close, though the cons fell to the ground. One Constructicon says: "They brought in the heavy artillery!" One of the infantry cons says: "Then we'll just have to bring in our own only heavier." So the cons, bring forth a large war machine, that is like Drago's and Megatron's combined.

It is a large batteringram, except it has a tank cannon in place of the ram. Two Gatling guns on each side, that shoots flaming arrows, and has tank tracks for mobility. The catapults is on the back for artillery. At first the team was amazed and fearful of this weapon. Then Wheeljack makes an apperence next to Bulkhead and says: "Sup Bulk, I see Megatron and Drago have a cool toy." Bulkhead agrees: "Yeah, all the more fun to break it." Wheeljack says: "Well you know what Wreckers do. Wreckers don't call for back up." Tuffnut and Ruffnut on Barf and Belch arrives on the scene and all four Wreckers says: "They call for clean up!" So the twins, Bulkeah, Wheeljack, even Ultra Magnus, with a hammer, charges the super weapon, the twins on their dragon light the roof on fire, Ultra Magnus slams his hammer on the tank tracks, Wheeljack using his sword cut the Gatling guns off. Bulkhead transform his hand into a wrecking ball, there no humans in this weapon so Bulkhead can do a heck of a job. The con commanding the gun looks down the scope, seeing Bulkhead, he fires, but Bulkhead slams his wrecking ball in the hole causing it to exploded, destroying it from the inside out.

Drgo agraly shouts: "Cut them down!" Two cons aim their arm guns at the Dragon Riders only to be stopped by Wheeljack. He cuts the left con and gets between them. Stabbing both at a time, cutting behind the knee of the right one. Jumping left one and cuts him in half down the middle, then throws one of his swords at the right one.

As the twins dodges, Drago's net launchers Ruffnut falls off while yelling for help: "Eret son of Eret!" But is saved by Snotlout and Fishlegs. She looks at her rescuers, her knights in Viking armor and animal skin. Stormfly with her two Riders dodging attacks, one icicle, comes crumbling down, a large piece intact, as they fly, into it, only to be exploded by Hiccup, his dad and friend on their dragons. With Optimus and Bee with them, Hiccup and Toothless fires on a trap while cheering: "Yeah baby!"

One of Drago's warriors shouts: "Take 'em down!" He aims his bow and arrow at the Dragon Riders, Gobber shouts: "Heads up!" As he flies over knocking all Drago's and Megatron's men and Decepticons to the ground. As Gobber chuckles to himself he's followed by a surveillance drone. He turns and says: "What in Odin's name?" The drone flies in front of the Forger and transforms into Soundwave. The Dragon Rider stops, ironically Wheeljack is nin the area, and rushes to him. Wheeljack says: "Let's lay some hurt on Soundwave." Gobber says: "I couldn't agree more." So, for the first time in a long time, Soundwave says: "Soundwave superior, Autobots, Dragon Riders, and Dragons inferior." He stated in a dark computerized tone.

The two warriors charge at the Decepticon communicator. Soundwave dodges all their attacks without even flinching. Wheeljack uses his swords to go for Soundwave's face lense, only to miss on perpose so when the Decepticon turns he's hit by Gobber's mace hand cracking the lance. Soundwave falls to the ground and calls for help, but Ravage and Laserbeak are busy with dragons too.

Drago and Megatron glares, until they hear a high pitch noise, turning to see, Hiccup and Toothless, and Optimus flying. Drago says: "Dragon Master." Megatron says: "Optimus." They both stared evilly.

As Hiccup flies next to Stormfly he says to Eret: "Welcome aboard Dragon Rider." Eret says in response: "Thanks I think." Astrid asks: "Where have you've been?" Hiccup awnsers: "Oh you know, catching up with mom." Astrid and Eret look up to see Valka on her Dragon leading the Bewilderbeast out of the sanctuary in full armor. Astrid asks: "That's your mother?!" Hiccup says: "Well now you know where I get my dramatic fliars."

In the midst of the fight, Knockout turns to see the Bewliderbeast, and he's just as shocked to see this Dragon as he was at seeing Sludge. Knockout says: "WOW! This day's full of surprises." One of the Cons shouts: "Knockout! What are you doing?!" Drago's soldiers says: "Lords Drago and Megatron aren't gonna like this." Knockout answers: "Let me put in terms you can understand; I'm an Autobot now." One of the cons says: "Drago and Megatron are going to have your head." Knockout responds: "Oh, Drago and Megatron can blow it out of their exhaust ports." Before the cons could respond, Knockout ducks so Sludge can't whip with his tail, up hits the cons with instead.

As the Alpha immerges, Drago says: "The Alpha now we have a fight." Though Megatron on the other hand disagrees and says: "That Dragon is the least of our problems." They turn to see Grimlock taking on fifty cons at once, by bitting, burning or stepping on them. Megatron shouts: "Predaking take the metal horn beast!" Predaking turns to Grimlock and flies to the Dinobot, and begins a fight, T-Rex vs. Dragon. Predaking flies towards Grimlock and latches on with his front claws, but the two beastbots try bitting each other, but neither one could get control over the other. Till Grimlock bites down on the front right arm, the swings Predaking at the ice wall. Predaking looks up to see the Dinobot and strikes him with his tail in the head, while Grimlock reacts to the pain, Predaking charges, tacks, him, the two are at a stalemate.

Back with the Alpha, he breaths ice on Drago's weapons while some Cons were stucked with by the ice blast. Valka on Cloudjumper gives the order to the dragons, some Zipplebacls cover themselves in their own gas, curl up into a wheel and light themselves up becoming fire wheels. In the proses, one Zippleback is caught by Barracks, Hiccup says to Toothless: "Come on, Toothless. Show them what you got bud." So the duo Plasma blasted the con causing him to let go of the Dragon.

The Con looks up to see Hiccup and Toothless, he transforms his hand into a gun aims it at the duo only to be cut off by Bumblebee with his new found sword. Bumblebee says: ("No one hurts my friend Decepicreep!") Barracks opens his back to pull out a chargeable limb. His weapon of choice was a long shaft with spikes on it. The two have a horrific fight, one moment Barracks punches Bee in the face. Bumblebee responds by head butting the said Con. When the Decepticon gets up, Bee kicks him in the face then plunges his his sword in the spark chamber in the chest. Hiccup turns to Bee and yells: "Thanks Bee!" Bee responds: ("Anytime!") Bee then Transforms his hand into a gun and blast fives Cons.

As a normal dragon was pinned by an armor dragon, Valka and Cloudjumper grabs the armor dragon helping the pinned down, dragon. Though the two were caught by Drago's net lauchning traps. While Cloudjumper crashlands Valka jumps off landing on her feet, she turns to see Drago and Megatron. Drago says: "We've waited a long time for this." Valka using her staff fights Drago and says to him: "You can not take our dragons! They are controlled by the Alpha!" Drago says: "Well it's a good thing I brought in a challenger." Megatron says: "One worthy of being our pet. And my ultimate weapon since Trypticon." Drago turns swinging his staff and yells. Rising from under several ships including the Flag ship comes another Bewilderbeast, only this one is a darker version of Valka's Bewilderbeast. With straps on his tusk and bloodshot eyes. Hiccup asks: "Another one?" Optimus flying next to him says: "Not exactly Hiccup, Drago and Megatron's twisted version of a dragon." As the Dragon Riders fly by the new Bewilderbeast, Fishlegs yells: "That is a class ten! Class ten!" Every stomp the dark Bewilderbeast makes, he crushes Drago and Megatron's war machines, including Oilspill. Valka is in shock, while Drago orders the dark Bewilderbeast: "Come on! Take down the Alpha!" Valka continues to fight Drago, Megatron joins in the fight coming between the two. Valka having her shield, see Megatron reveals his sword, she throws her shield at Megatron's face, in anger and annoyance he says: "Now you're just becoming a pest." So Megatron aims his pulse cannon at her, then fires at her but misses, she lands on her back, trying to get up but is stopped by Drago, putting his foot on her chest then removes her helmet with his spear, Megatron says in impressed: "A female? You Vikings are very stretchable when it comes to your warriors." He raises his sword to finish her off. Both are stopped by two specific heroes. Drago and Megatron get up from the snow, turn to see someone who they thought where dead. Stoick lifting up his wif with one hand while holding an axe in the other. Valka says: "Thank you..." Stoick says: "For you, my dear, anything." Optimus says: "I failed to protect you once, I won't fail you again." As he transforms his left hand into a half cut sword.

Drago removes his cape, Megatron Emily smirks, as the Prime and chief ready themselves to fight. In the back the Bewilderbeast, are clashing tusk, Stoick asks his wife: "Val, you think you can stop them?" Valka answers: "I'll do my best." She frees Cloudjumper and hops on him. "Come on Cloudjumper!"

Megatron says to Optimus: "I've waited a long time for this, I would have waited an eternity for this." Optimus says: "Glad I gave you something to look forward too." So Optimus and Stoick charge their enemies. Drago says: "You! I watched you burn!" Stoick responds: "It takes more than a little fire to kill me!" He then punches Drago in the face, then elbow hits him in the gut then face again.

Optmus using his half cut sword against the Decepticon tyrant, Megatron asks: "Why throw away you life so recklessly?" Optimus answers: "That's a question you should ask yourself Megatron." As the two warriors continue to fight Megatron asks again: "Why are you willing to risk your life for this useless shell of a planet?" Optimus answers again: "This world is our home! And I will not allow you to do to this world what you did to Cybertron!" So Optimus head-butts Megatron then kicks him, and clashes blades again.

The two Titan dragons, were head-to-head the Light Bewilderbeast has the upper hand now, Valka on Cloudjumper flies in between the two to stop the fighting but they still fight.

As for Stoick he still fights Drago who has the upper hand now, even swings his spear, at Stoick, who falls to the ground, Gobber yells: "Stoick!" He tosses his mace hand, Stoick catches it, and bashes Drago in the head with it.

Optimus was also having trouble with Megatron. Where the tyrant raises his sword to block the attack he picks up a handful of snow and throws it into Optimus eyes causing some blindness, Megatron took the opportunity so charges, cutting in the chest, kicking him in the waste, and flips him over. While Optimus is down, Megatron turns to Drago and Stoick, he comes between them, forcing Stoick to fall on to the ground and Drago puts his foot on Stoick's chest.

As Optimus gets up, seeing Stoick in trouble he takes seeing Drift carrying another sword, the red handle sword from the Knight Ship he retrieved. Drift yells: "Sansei catch!" The Autobot Samurai throws the Knight sword, Optimus catches it, and runs to save Stoick. As Drago and Megatron were about to deal the final blow, Optimus stun shoots Drago, Megatron turns to his right, seeing Optimus with a new sword in his hand, before he could react in time, Optimus punches Megatron, then cuts him three times including cutting the Decepticon symbol in the chest sending him flying into the snow. Stoick looks up to see the Prime, Optimus says to Stoick: "Honor to the end."

Back with the Bewilderbeasts, as some of Drago's and Megatron's warriors watch the fight, the Light Bewilderbeast' upper hand soon fades, as the Dark Bewilderbeast was stronger, even pushes the light one down to the ground then thrust its tusk into the Light Bewilderbeast killing it. Both Dragon Riders, Autobots even Dinobots saw in horror. The Dark Bewilderbeast turns then roars into the sky the othe dragons lost couldn't control themselves, as though their minds were slave to his command. They flew down to the titan dragon and bowed, the Predacons were confused were, for one moment they were fighting now they're on Drago's side.

Drago says: "We've won. Now..." He point his spear at Valka and Cloudjumper. "Finish her!" Both Stoick and Optimus says: "No!" The Bewilderbeast breaths ice on Valka and Cloudjumper, they dodge, but the x-winged dragon's tail is caught by the ice.

Stoick grabs his axe and mounts on Skullcrusher as he yells: "Hold on! Skullcrusher go!" Optimus reveals his wings, as both Stoick and Optimus fly to save Valka. Stoick says: "Come on, Gobber!" The smithy responds: "Right behind you Stoick, and you too Optimus!"

As dragons fly towards the Bewilderbeast one knocks Valka off, where she's hanging bearly. Stoick fling to save her while Optimus using his mini-gun fires at the Bewilderbeast, gaining it attain. Valka loses her grip and falls off Stoick jumps to save her, Optimus catches them both, the trio hides behind an ice formation.

Hiccup and Toothless lands near Megatron and Drago shouting: "Stop! Stop!" Hiccup dismounts and removes his helmet. Drago and Megatron look at the young Viking Prince and he's not what they expected, both tyrants laugh. Drago says: "This the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the Vast?" Megatron: "And the protégé of Optimus Prime? Both he and his pet who are to be disciple of Primus?" Drago says: "What shame you must feel." Megatron: "Agreed, the runt of the litter who's destined to be a chief and Prime? How disappointing." Hiccup asks: "All of this loss... And for what? To be unstoppable? To rule the world or universe? Dragons, they-they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together. And the Autobots are loyal, freedom fighting peaceful giants, who want peace and justice. They're loyal to the end."

Drago removes his metal arm to show a stub and says: "Or tear them apart." Hiccup is shock to see the stubby arm, Megatron says about the Autobots: "You may think the Autobots are Noble warriors, but sooner or later they'll turn on you and betray you like Optimus did to me." Drago reattaches metal arm and rotates around Hiccup and explains to him: "You see, I know what it is, to live in fear, to see my village burned, and my family taken. But even as a boy... left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons... and liberate the people of this world." Megatron says to Hiccup: "As for me, I too felt the oppression like Drago, where the counsel of the Primes, ruled unjustly over Cybertron. Before I became the dictator you see before you, I was a simple workerbot, the days I worked it was inequality we were at the bottom, so when I left for Icon, and became a gladiator, I saw much corruption on Cybertron, so I too vowed to liberate Cybertron from the Primes arrogance and greed which ironically was the key to their down fall. For Cybertron it's too late but your world I will return it to glory that I try to do to Cybertron." Hiccup asks again: "Then why a dragon army? Or why a Decepticon army?" Drago answers: "Well you need dragons to conquer other dragons." Megatron adds as he watches the swarm of Dragons around the Bewilderbeast: "To build a new world, means tearing down the old one, and there lies opticals, so need the show and fire of force." Hiccup comes up with a different theory of what they mean. Hiccup says: "Or maybe you need dragons and Decepticons to conquer other people. To control those who won't follow you and to get rid of those who won't."

Drago and Megatron chuckle at Hiccup's theory. Drago says: "Clever boy." Hiccup says: "The world wants peace. Optimus and the other Autobots have been fighting for peace and freedom. We have the answer on Berk. Just let me show you..." Drago interrupts Hiccup and says: "No! Let me show you." Drago yells calling the Bewilderbeast, and the Predacons hear his call too and fly to him.

Stoick, Valka, and Optimus look to Drago yelling his command. Optimus widen his eyes knowing what this could mean. Optimus says to the two Vikings: "Stoick, Valka get to Hiccup as fast as you can, I will try to draw the Bewilderbeast's attention." So Optimus reveals his wings and flies towards the Bewilderbeast and reveals his mini-gun, shooting at it. Stoick and Valka charge to their son and pass Gobber along the way and he says: "Alright change of plan." He turns around and follows Stoick and Valka.

As Optimus continues to fire at the now Alpha dragon Megatron sees him interfering again and transforms into a Cybertronian aircraft, and flies towards Optimus, coming from behind the Decepticon tyrant fires at Optimus in the jetback causing him to crash land into the snow, he looks up to see Megatron returning to Drago and runs to them.

Megatron returns to Drago's side and transforms back into robot mode landing beside Drago. As the Bewilderbeast slowly comes closer, Drago says to Hiccup: "No Dragon can resist the Alpha, command. So he controls the Alpha controls them all." Megatron adds: "Now you'll know what it feels like to be bretayred by your best friend." The two tyrants point their weapons towards Toothless, as he steps back and turns to the Bewilderbeast. Toothless resists the Alpha's phychic's power, but cannot resist for long. Both Hiccup and Predacons are confused, of what's happening.

Bumblebee turns to Hiccup and Toothless seeing Toothless in trouble so he rushes to them.

Toothless roars trying his hardest to maintain his control over himself. Drago says: "Witness true strength, strength of will over others." Toothless' resistances has now dwindled to where he's under the control of the Bewilderbeast. His eye pupils has dilated. Drago continues: "In the face of it, you are nothing." As he points his spear towards Hiccup, backing him into a corner, as Stoick runs desperately to save Hiccup. Hiccup is unable to get to Toothless over the Bewilderbeast's control. As Stoick reaches Hiccup he pushes him out of the way and takes the blast from Toothless.

Valka close behind Stoick, gasps as she sees the horror happening. Gasping she runs to her family. Drago and Megatron turn to see Stoick has died instead of Hiccup. Megatron says: "Not exactly what we were excepting but, maybe better."

 **I know this took me a while and where we cut off where Stoick dies but believe me I was hoping it be long but I'm doing this between commercials so see what I'm doing. Say can you imagine the HTTYD characters on both Dinobots and Predacons? Here who's on who: Hiccup-Predaking, Eret-Skylinks, Astrid and Acree-Slug, Snotlout and Smokescreen-Scorch, The twin and Bulkhead-Sludge, Valka and Optimus-Grimlock, Ultra Magnus, Gobber, and Wheeljack-Dark Steel, and Bumblebee-Swoop, Drift, Crosshairs, Slipstream and Jetstome on Slash.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter and we'll see Stoick funeral, and it's a few versions of it, it's going to be like four funerals combined, like the Viking from the movie, but adding a 21 rifle salute, knights kneeling, Drift and his students giving a samurai farewell, and the Predacons howling. Also I forgot to add Knockout and Ratchet to the riding Dinobots and Predacons.**

Hiccup panting as he turns to see to his father, hoping he's not dead, Toothless with smoke coming out of his mouth, knowing he did something he'd never do. Hiccup says: "No!" Hiccup removes the ice and yells out his father Valka sees in horror and helps her son turn over Stoick.

The Predacons saw horrors and confusion of what happen, a father risking his life to save his son's. Valka checks for a heartbeat but nothing. He's gone, but Hiccup refuses to believe it.

The Beliderbeast let's go control of Toothless who sees his family in morning Toothless turns to the Predacons. Predaking closes his eyes in complete sadness. The Dragon Riders, Autobots and even Dinobots rush to Hiccup and Valka side. Ratchet checks for a heartbeat or vital signs, but, there's nothing he can do.

Toothless is confused and has no memory of what just happened. He goes to Stoick and puts his head under Stoick cold hand. But Hiccup pushes Toothless aside while yelling: "No! Get away from him!" Toothless doesn't comprehend Hiccup anger towards him. Toothless cowards backward still in disbelief.

Valka says to Hiccup: "It's not his fault, you know that." While the three Predacons still watch, Starscream calls out their names: "Predaking, Darksteel, Skylynx, come here!" The Predacons do not obey, him as they turn their heads away. The Decepticon commander glares and growls at them as he walks towards them, getting a piece of metal, hitting Predaking in the back while saying: "You will obey your master BEASTS!" Predaking turns his head glaring at him. Starscream looks at the metal dragon with fear, the Predacon leader breaths fire on Starscream, as he ducks in time, the red metal protraction on his forehead, the tip being burnt, Starscream touches it with the tip of his fingers, and yells: "Ouch!" The Predacons choose to stay with the Dragon Riders and Autobots. At one moment Starscream thinks Megatron will kill him, if the Predacons do not return, on the other hand, we have a army of dragons, what can three Predacons do? So he leaves the Predacons, turns to Knockout and asks: "Still think you're on the winning team, Knockout?" Knockout responds: "Anything is better than being near you or Drago." Starscream scoffs as he returns to the other cons.

As the Dark Bewilderbeast's screeches the Dragons in the ice mountain obey his command. Valka continues to talk: "Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things." As even the Dragon Rider's dragons flew with the other dragons under the Bewilderbeast's control against their will. Drago turns to Toothless who helplessly tries to fly but can't. Drago grabs Toothless with his spear and holds him down, to mount him, Megatron comments to Drago: "The Night Fury is an excellent trophy Drago, but when Shockwave's cloning research is ready we'll have an army of Nighty Furies, that will make these dragons obsolete." Drago responds: "Plus an army of your Predacons will make this even better. Two species will make a stronger army, than anything the earth can forge."

As Drago rides Toothless, he shouts to his soldiers: "Gather the men and meet me and Megatron and his Decepticons at Berk!" Hiccup shouts his dragon's name but Bee, Valka, and Optmus stop him. Bumblebee says: ("You can't go against Drago or Megatron, it's suicide. And besides we need to give Stoick a proper funeral."). As the Decepticons transformed into their alternate forms, including Megatron and his staff, Starscream an earth aural jet, Soundwave a spy drone, and Shockwave a tank. Laserbeak and Ravage follow the dragons. Hiccup watches as his best friend being used as a tool of war not an animal of peace

Later that day as a fog sets in around the island, Stoick's body is placed on a Viking ship and sailing. As he picked up arrows, Gobber says: "May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury so we may hear it from the depts of Valhalla, and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend." Optimus steps forward and says: "Stoick, you have been my best friend since we've came to this planet, you taught me so much of earth I could never repay you. May we meet again old friend in this life or the Well of AllSparks. Until that day. Till all are one."

Hiccup lights his arrow, aims it at the ship and fires. The other dragon riders including Eret, follows Hiccup's lead in lighting, aiming, and firing their flaming arrows at Stoick's ship.

Optimus, Ratchet bows their heads and Optimus says: "Knockout, bow your head." Knockout responds: "I never even knew the guy." Ratchet says: "Can you just please bow in respect?" So Knockout bows.

Ultra Magus says: "Ready, arms!" Bulkhead, Bee, Smokscreen, Wheeljack and Crosshairs from a firing-line for the 21 rifle salute, the transform their arms into guns. "Ready, aim fire!" The firing lline shot 21 times in the air.

The Dinobots kneel and weapons in the ground, to give a Knight respect to Stoick.

Drift and his students assume a Japanese Samurai farewell. They sit on the lower legs, bent at the knees, arms with fists clenched on thighs right above the knees. Drift says in Japanese: "To a brother in arms your sacrifice was not in vain. Your story shall be toiled by your children and your children's children. Until we meet again."

The Predacons watch from a rock formation and howl into the sky.

Arcee gives a soldier's salute to the fallen hero.

Hiccup says to his father: "I'm sorry dad." Everyone is heartbroken for their fallen chief. "I'm not the chief or Prime you and Optimus wanted me to be. And I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was. I don't know..."

Valka walks up to her son and hesitated to touch him, but finally, she says to him: "You came early into this world. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it." They turn to the burning ship. "But your father, he never doubted. He allayed believed you'd be the strongest of them all." As Valka places her hands on Hiccup shoulders, she turns to him. "And, he was right. You have the heart of a chief, and the soul of a dragon and the spirit of a Prime. Only you can, bring our worlds together. That is who you are son."

Hiccup steps forward and says: "I uh, was so afraid of becoming my dad, mostly because I never could. How do you become someone that great, that selfless? I guess you can only try." He turns to face the Dragon Riders and Autobots: "A chief and Prime protects his own. We're going back." Optimus says: "Hiccup, in all my years, I have never met anyone as bravo and as wise as you. But, you know the battle between me and Megatron in a personal battle?" Hiccup answers: "I know Optimus but as for the rest of you Autobots, I have no right to ask this from any of you. But will you follow me, one last time?" The Autobots didn't respond with words, but responds with action.

The twins pointed out, Tuffnut responds: "Uh, how?" Ruffnut adds: "They took all the dragons." Hiccup says: "Not all of them." They turn the Predacons, standing on a tall rock formations, Predaking climbs down, Hiccup reaches out his hand touches Predaking's nose to gain his trust, so Predaking turns to his left and lowers his head. Hiccup climbs up ready to ride. Grimlock and the other Dinobots transforms into beast mode. Optimus munts on Grimlock and says: "Autobots, Dragon Riders. We're gonna prove to Drago and Megatron who we are, and why we're here!" As the Autobots walks to the beastbots, Crosshairs says: "You just wanna die for the guys. That's leadership or brainwashing or something." Drift disagrees: "No. That's Optimus Prime and Hiccup."

So they climbed on the Dinobots and Predacons. Drift, his Students, Ultra Magnus, and Valka on Slug. Eret on Skylynx. Bulkhead the twins, are on Sludge. Crosshairs, Wheeljack and Gobber on Scorch. Bee on Swoop, Astrid and Arcee on Darksteel, Fishlegs, and Ratchet on Slash. Snotlout, Smokescreen and Knockout on Snarl. Optimus shout: "Autobots we charge together!" The beastbots roar in agreement. Hiccup orders: "Now roll out!"

Night time on the outskirts of Berk, the Viking stone statues had their torches flaming from the mouths. One of the statues destroyed by Drago and Megatron's Bewilderbeast.

In the village elder's house, Golthe and her Terrible Terrors wake up and in a trance under the Bewilderbeast's control. Golthe also wakes up she follows her dragons outside and sees where they're going. She gasp in horror at what she sees. Soon all the dragons on Berk start flying in the same direction under a trance from the Bewilderbeast. All the villagers stand speechless as they see the Bewilderbeast rising from the ocean, Drago riding on Toothless.

Drago says to the people of Berk: "Your chief is dead!" Everyone mutters in disbelief. "On one can protect you now!" But the Autobots and mini cons come in and Hound yells: "I'd say you're barking off the wrong tree, cause you want Berk you gotta pry it from our dead bodies." Megatron and his army arriving, changes that. Starscream says: "That can be arranged." So the cons and Bewilderbeast fire/breath ice. So the Autobots give the humans of Berk cover, as the split up. Ironhide fires his cannons at three cons hitting them dead. Hound shouts: "We got incoming hostiles!" He jumps to the side as he lands between two houses. "Ah! My fat ass is stuck, Sideswipe cover fire!" Sideswipe says: "You got it Hound!" He fires at the cons while he jumps over them, then transforms into vehicle mode and drives into them, bashing into one and transforms back into robot mode and kicks him in the face.

Cliffjumper assumes a boxing stance, punching three cons standing in a row, one dodge his blows, sending a backhand striking him in the face, then kicks Cliffjumper in the chest. As Cliffjumper coughs in pain, he sees the same con who beat now has four extra troops. Cliffjumper says: "You mess with the Bull, you get the horns!" He points to his horns on his head. He yells as he charges at the five cons that began firing at him. The shots he took were lethal blows, but he managed to tackle all five, before he died. As for Hound, he is covering some villagers hiding in a house. He says to them: "Stay behind me I'm covering ya if I stop cover it means I'm dead, but, it ain't gonna happen." A con fires towards Hound, but he retaliates by firing his triple barrel mini-gun. Hound shouts: "Take this!" He fires at the other cons while continuing: "I'm a wicked warrior robot!" So he throws the heavy gun down dose a barrel role and pulls out his assault rifle a quadruple-gauge-shotgun.

Ironhide he's facing 5 cons single handedly head butting one with another one on his back holding on him by the neck while the third is in a neck hold. As the fourth and fifth Decepticons charge, Ironhide grabs the con his back and throws it at the two other cons, and the last con in his neck hold, is flipped over on to a wheel-barrel and Ironhide grabs the wheel-barrel and slings into a house while saying: "Decepticon punk!"

Shockwave sees a good number of their forces dwindling faster by Ironhide actions. So Shockwave aims his laser cannon at Ironhide when his back was turn, and fires. The Autobot veteran clings to life as he lays on the ground, Shockwave walks to him and says before he finishes him off: "Your efforts are admiral but futile." Ironhide says with final breath: "We'll fight to the last warrior standing." So Shockwave fires one more ending Ironhide's life.

Hound using his sub-machine-gun and a wagon as a shield, a Decepticon runs to him, Hound bashes him with his gun and drives it in his chest. Hound says as he pulls a pistol out: "Running out of guns and ammo!" He turns to three more Decepticons and throws the wagon at the cons, Hound is hit though and send flying and hits a building, he falls to the ground, as he gets up he pulls out the same pistol as he shouts: "Come and get some! You're all gonna die!" He fires at random while still being shot at.

As Wheelie and Brains head behind enemy lines who's giving a brash to Sideswipe and Strongarm who are taking cover in the Great Hall. Wheelie says: "Oh man, they're our team some heavy fire." Brains: "I say we give em a taste of their own medicine." Wheelie agrees seeing explosives on them. Wheelie says: "Yeah, let's give em a ride they'll never forget." So the two mini cons move in closer to the Decepticons, and reach to the grenades and pulls the pins, after that, Brains yells: "Hey you over size toasters!" The cons turn to see the two mini cons who are weaving good bye, soon BOOM! Both those two laughed as they head back to their lines.

A morning fog sets in as the Dragon Riders and Autobots riding on Dinobots and Predacons, they see a destroyed statue and all of Berk's dragons under the Bewilderbeast's control. Fishlegs states: "Drago and Megatron took all the dragons!" Hiccup comes up with a plan. Hiccup says: "Distract the Alpha try and keep his focus off of Toothless." Tuffnut asks: "Hu how?" Eret says: "Have you forgotten who you're ridding with? There isn't a dragon alive I can't raggel." Skylynx being stubborn as a bull. "Except for this one!"

As the cons continue to fire a villager looks to see the Autobots and Dragon Riders, he shouts: "Look it's Hiccup and Optimus!" Everyone cheers, Drago turns and says: "What?" Hiccup on Predaking flies to Drago and Toothless. The Bewilderbeast tries to control Predaking but his power has no effect, and a sheep is tosses between him and Hiccup.

While the Bewilderbeast is being distracted by having sheep being tossed in his face and Fishlegs blowing horn noises, the black sheep lands on his head and tumbles down his nose. Snotlout shouts: "Ten points!" The horn continuing to blow is making the Beast more angry . Fishlegs jumps off the horn as the Bewilderbeast breaths ice. Fishlegs yells: "I'm ok!" Soon, the Autobots fires stun guns at the him to gain his attention. Bulkhead shouts: "Hey ugly, you are so ugly, your momma dropped you after you hatched!" The Bewilderbeast is now annoyed and breaths ice on them, luckily the Autobots got out of the way in time.

Hiccup rides Predaking to meet Drago on Toothless, and try to get Toothless to come back. Drago comments: "You're hard to get rid of, I'll say that. And taming a prehistoric metal dragon is impressive." Hiccup says: "Toothless." He calls for his friend who's mind is still slave to Drago and Megatron's dragon. Toothless vision is blue can hardly see Hiccup's voice echo's: "It's me bud. It's me. It's me right here bud. Come back to me." Drago mocking laughs and says: "He's not yours anymore. He belongs to the Alpha, but please oh Great Dragon Master, just try and take him, he will not mis a second time." Hiccup says to Toothless as he reaches out to him: "It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it." Hiccup moves closer to Toothless shakes his head, for an instant regaining his own will. Hiccup says: "You would never hurt him. You'd never hurt me." As he lays his hand on Toothless head. Drago leans fowrard and asks: "How are you doing that?" Hiccup continues: "Please, you are my best friend." Soon Toothless regains his old self and Hiccup says: "At a boy that's it!" Drago immediately breaks up this heart warming reunion by striking Toothless with his spear and yelling: "Enough!" As he strikes Toothless again Toothless grabs the spear with his mouth and throws Drago off his back. Drago is caught by Starscream in vehicle mode. He lands in the cockpit. Starscream asks: "So, how dose it feel to be tosses off back of a mindless beast?" Hiccup cheers for Toothless who's flying by himself but begins to fall, Hiccup jumps off Predaking and dives down to save Toothless. Hiccup latches on to Toothless in the nick of time, before hitting the water. As the two and Predaking look to see Drago standing on the Bewilderbeast's head with Megatron on the tusk. Drago yells: "Do something!" Megatron adds: "Indeed destroy those insects wipe them from the face of existence!" Hiccup says: "We need to get those three apart." He points to Drago, the Bewilderbeast and Megatron, the two flying near a pole and ripped a piece of cloth off it. The Bewilderbeast breaths ice but Predaking reverse his flight and melts the ice by breathing fire. Hiccup with a cloth in his hands says: "We've got block them out, Toothless. Do you trust me?" As Hiccup ties the cloth over Toothless' eyes. "We can do this. You and me as one." Hiccup unfolds Toothless tail fin, and flies towards the dark Bewilderbeast. "That's it now let's do this one more time!"

Predaking flies towards the Decepticon and lands in front of them, among the cons Starscream is most unhappy to see him. Starscream with a rod in his hand walks toward Predaking says: "You traitorist-unruling beast! You will learn your place!" He striker Predaking in the face three times. The Predacon responds by roaring at the second in command, who shirks in fear, the unexpectedly; Predaking transforms, into a giant robot equal to Grimlock's size and height. Predaking says: "Strike me again, and I'll bury that rod in your spark!" He threaten to Starscream.

 **I know it took me a while but I was sick for four days and I've been busy so give me a break. Anyway give me your reviews ideas etc... so thank you and see you in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for but remember the saying "Good things come to those who wait".**

As Hiccup and Toothless dive bomb Astrid shouts: "Take 'em down babe!" The entire village cheers for him as he flies over they fly past Valka, she says: "Go get them."

As the Decepticons fire at Hiccup and Toothless, the Autobots Bee and Smokescreen attack them. Bee using his sword, Smokescreen punches two Cons in the face and navel.

Meanwhile Hound is still shooting but with Optimus and the other Autobots, he has a chance. Hound yells: "I'm like a fat ballerina!" As he uses his sub-machine gun, he fires then spins himself around on one foot, while bashing Cons with his gun. "Who takes scalps and slits throats." He continues to fire at the cons.

With the Predacons and Dinobots they bite, charge, and stomp on Cons, while Predacons burned them. Predaking grabs a Decepticon and uses him as weapon by bashing other Cons with him.

Megatron starts to get worried. Megatron says: "No! Impossible, they're ruining everything!" He turns to his science officer: "Shockwave prepare our secret weapon!" Shockwave says: "Yes lord Megatron." So Shockwave transforms into a tank jumps off the cliff side lands on a Decepticon warship. Ratchet looks to see the Decepticon science officer transform back into robot mode. The Autobot medic rushes to him and jumps off and lands on the Decepticon warship. As Shockwave readies the weapon, Shockwave hears a yell: "Shockwave!" He turns to see Rachet. "I will not allow you to destroy Berk!" Shockwave corrects the Autobot medic: "The island will not be harmed, only the indigoes life forms." Ratchet transforms his hands into swords and says: "Over my sparkles shell!" He attacks Shockwave but do his size Ratchet's attacks are futile and so the Decepticon science officer punches Ratchet in the face.

As Hiccup and Toothless flies towards the Bewilderbeast, Drago orders the Bewilderbeast: "Take control of it!" So the Bewilderbeast physically try's to transmit his power over Toothless but Hiccup covers Toothless' ears and says: "Shut it put Toothless." Drago continues to bark orders: "Stop them!" Hiccup says: "Now!" The Bewilderbeast breaths ice, as Toothless flies towards him and immediately fly over and above missing the ice. Drago laughs triumphal, but soon realizes Hiccup is no loner ridding on Toothless.

Drgo turns around to see Hiccup gliding towards him. Hiccup with his sword drawn, releases flammable gas and igniting the gas over the Bewilderbeast with Drago tumbling down its side.

Hiccup turns to see the tail fin and says: "Not again." Remembering 5 years ago with the red death dragon and being it with its ball and spike tail. Hiccup shouts: "Toothless, it's now or never!" As Toothless engages his back fins. The two connect flying up beyond the vicious tail fin, while being unharmed, Hiccup cheers for both of them: "Yeah, we did it!" The two land in front of Drago. Hiccup pulls out his sword, and ignites it into flame and throws it infornt of Drago's hand before reaching for his spear. Hiccup says: "Hold him there Toothless!" The Night Fury growls at Drago, Hiccup says: "Its all over now." As the dust clears Megatron and the Bewilderbeast stands behind Hiccup. Drago with a evil smile says: "Or is it?"

As the Bewilderbeast inhales but is shot by Bumblebee, who is charging at them. Megatron more annoyed than angry grabs Bumblebee and hoist him eye to eye and says: "I knew I should have taken more than your voice box scout!" So Megatron tosses Bumblebee to the side and turns to the Bewilderbeast and says: "Beast destroy the scout!" The Bewilderbeast inhales again ice to Bumblebee, the scout tries to doges all the ice picks, but one manages to strike him in his neck. Everyone watched in shocked in horror as Bee was struck. Bee I mediately tries to removes the ice from is neck, but after the ice is removed, Bee coughs up energon.

Strong arm and Sideswipe were back-to-back against the Cons. Sideswipe says: "There's too many cons, I can't keep up!" Strongarm answers: "Just keep firing, we will wear them down." As the Cons lay down suppressing fire, the two Autobots charge at them shooting left and right, with only a few scratches.

Hound is running out of weapons and ammo. One of his grenades lands in front of Eret, as the former trapper looks at the weapon, Hound yells: "Pull the pin! I'm dying out here!" So Fishlegs pulls the pin while Eret hold it, the trapper throws it back to the Cons. The grenades explodes, while killing five Cons. Hound says: "Got some bad news everyone, I'm out of ammo, out of ideas."

Smokescreen and Arcee lays a borage of fire power on incoming Cons, Arcee states: "Uh... these Cons just keep coming!" Smokescreen agrees: "Yeah, but nothing we haven't faced before."

As for the Dragon Riders, and three Autobots Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. They are being surrounded by Decepticons. In the midst of battle Snotlout: "I...really...hate...Decepticon!" Wheeljack says: "You and me, both." As half of a Decepticon, from his head to his waist, crawling to the Dragon Riders, Fishlegs with a hammer, says: "Shut up, buckethead!" He bashes the con on the head killing it. As they retreat up to a higher ground, the Cons come after them, Astrid says: "Next, time I say 'we've been in tougher scrapes than this' I mean this!" One Con charges at Snotlout, who strikes him in the back of his leg with a axe. And deals the final blow to the head.

Astrid with an axe in her hand cuts two Con's arms off and left legs. Astrid block the attack of two Cons. Fishlegs jabs a spear in a chest, another Con follows. He sees a Con on his side so he blocks the attack and kicks him down hill, send summersaulting down. Fishlegs picks up a mace, the Cons cover their faces but in vain for their heads were bashed off!

The twins Ruff and Tuff using swords against a heavy Con, as it points its cannon at the, the twins spilt up in opposite directions. The Con follows Ruffnut only to be struck in the shoulder by Tuffnut, than he tosses a rope pulling his twin sister up. Ruffnut manages to tie the rope to the cannon, the twins climb up to the Con's and jab their swords in his eyes, the twins say in unison: "Nobody messes with the twins!" They jump off while the Con is left shouting: "I can't see, I can't see!" He fires randomly, most of the shots hitting the buildings or other Cons. Soon his cannon over loads and backfires on him.

Hound is punching Bark and Bite. So the two headed Decepticon gets on top of Hound. The Autobot commando having one bullet left, he's using it like a cigar. He spits it up trying to flip it in the air, before catching it in his mouth, only to bite down causing the bullet to shoot at the two-headed Decepticon's heads, splitting his heads. Hound removes the body while saying: "Get off me!" As the Commando lays on the ground Jazz rushes to him and says: "Get up Hound!" Hound responds: "I can't go on." Jazz encourages him: "You gotta keep fighting!" Hound responds: "Tank's empty bro."

Predaking and Grimlock are back-to-back, while Grimlock was still in beast mode Predaking is in robot mode. The infantry is dwarfed compared to their sizes. Predaking and Grimlock let out a terrifying roar, one heavy Con steps in front and says: "Out of the way, I will send these beast back to the Rust Age." However, as he approaches them, he's only as tall as their knees. He looks up and says to himself: "This was a bad idea." Regretting his chose, soon Predaking transforms into beast mode and so both beastbots bites down on him splitting the con apart.

Back with Megatron, who is confronting Optimus and Hiccup. The two giant warriors and young Viking prince fight, Megatron having the upper hand till Optimus grabs one of Megatron's arms and head butts him. Optimus then uses his knight sword against Megatron's sword and the two clashed Optimus elbow hits Megatron and throws him, Optimus runs to him and transforms into vehicle mode and burns rubber on Megatron's face, so he grabs the side of Optimus and throws him off, as The Prime transforms back into robot mode Megatron kicks the Prime in the face while he was on the ground. As the tyrant walks Optimus Hiccup using his sword cuts Megatron's hind leg, as the tyrant groans in pain, then he grabs Hiccup and tosses him, as he charges his ion cannon he says: "Prepare to join your father at the gates of Valhalla!" Then a new voice shouts: "MEGATRON!" Megatron turns around, and is struck in the chest. As he looks down to see what has struck him. It was the sword belongs to Bumblebee. Bumblebee says: "You took my, voice you will never rob anyone of anything ever again." Megatron using what's left of his strength, raising his arm with the sword extended, but falls to his knees. As he latches onto Bes's sword. Everybody is in the shock as to what is happening. Starscream falls to his knees and exclaiming: "Master no!" Megatron's eyes grows dark till finally till they go black slowly Megatron's body falls off the sword into the sea. Starscream yells: "Master I will avenger your spark!" But however Shockwave and Soundwave grabs him, Shockwave says: "Starscream, don't be a fool!" As the science officer and communication officer take a tactical retreat Starscream says to Shockwave: "Curse you and your logic!" As he was pulled away.

So all the Decepticons transform into vehicle mode and fled Berk. Drago yells in anger: "Where are you going?! Get back here and fight you cowards!" As the Decepticons retreat, one Con says to Drago: "We only swore aliegence to Megatron, not to you. Since our one true master is now dead you are on your own." The Con transforms into a jet and flies off. Among the Cons who stayed was Ravage who's in front of a girl who screams till she slaps him and says: "No bad kitty, bad kitty! Go home!" Ravage roars till Snarl steps behind and roars at the robotic cat who runs for its life. Drago say as he turn to Hiccup laying on the ground: "Fine, I don't need an army of weak robot cowards anyway."

The Bewilderbeast inhales, then breaths ice on Hiccup, but Toothless covers Hiccup to protect him from the ice. Valka dismounts from Slug, and runs towards the ice and starts banging on it hoping her son is still alive. Soon inside the ice, a bright blue light begins to glow. The light grew brighter and brighter until the ice explodes. As they look they notice Toothless is glowing from his forehead down to his spine and in his mouth.

Optimus looks in complete amazement and says: "By the AllSpark! The only other time I've seen this power was willed by the Primes." Toothless roars at the Bewilderbeast turning from Bewilderbeast to Hiccup then turns back to the Bewilderbeast. He climbs on a ice sical, calling out a challenge to the Bewilderbeast, the dark Alpha bellows accepting the challenge. Hiccup: "He's challenging the Alpha!" Valka adds: "To protect you!" Soon all the Dinobots and Predacons in beast mode beside Toothless began to breath fire on the Bewilderbeast. As the Alpha tries to breath in air for its ice breath, but it can't concentrate due to his massive size and close range, attack from the metal beast and Toothless. So the Bewilderbeast has taken to many hits, he is losing control over all the other dragons.

Toothless hops off the ice to Hiccup and Valka. Then sends a roar to the other dragons. The dragons respond to him by flying from the Bewilderbeast to Toothless' side. Drago screams: "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He picks up his spear and runs to the Bewilderbeast, and says: "Fight back, fight! Fight!" As he climbs on the tusk up to his head. "What's the matter with you?!" He turns around to see the Autobots, people of Berk, and dragons, Predacons and Dinobots united. Hiccup on Toothless says to Drago: "Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty." Drago is surrounded and can't comprehend the forces against him. "Let this end now." Drago responds: "Never!" So Hiccup and Optimus says in unison: "One shall stand, one shall fall." Drago orders the Bewilderbeast: "Come on!" So Toothless, the dragons, Dinobots, and Predacons unleash all their fire on the Bewilderbeast, the Autobots also unleash their blaster cannons on the large dragon. Drago hides behind the Bewilderbeast while still yelling: "Fight!" The borage of fire continues to pore on the dragon, Hound even threw his helmat, one of the dragon's fire shoots off Drago's metal arm. As the Bewilderbeast stands Toothless delivers the final blow, blasting off the left tusk. Then Toothless, Predaking, and Grimlock roars at the former Alpha.

The Bewilderbeas is frighten of Toothless, Hiccup states: "The Alpha protect them all." As the Bewilderbeast retreats into the ocean cowering away everyone cheers even the twins head-butt in excitement.

Hiccup returns to the villagers and Autobots. Hiccup says to Bumblebee: "Bumblebee." Valka continues: "Your voice." Bumblebee responds: "My voice? What are you... My voice!" Removes his visors showing his mouth then, turns and grabs Ratchet: "Ratchet I got my pipes back!" Ratchet says in agreement: "Indeed." Bumblebee comes up with a theory how he got his voice back: "The Bewilderbeast ice blast." Optimus says: "That is the only logical choice."

The dragons return to their masters. As for the wild and armor they became part of Berk. As Cloudjumper lands in front of Toothless and bows before him. The other dragons do the same. Toothless has definitely earned their respect and became their Alpha.

Soon Predaking, Skylynx and Darksteel transform into robot mode, Predaking says to Hiccup: "Young Hiccup, my name is Predaking, these are my allies, Skylynx and Darksteel."

Predaking stands thirty-two feet tall. He has a crown on his head, large shoulder spikes, his rear legs are more suitable for standing on two.

Skylynx is 28 ft tall, his beast mode head becomes his chest, his wings are on his back but unfit for flying in robot mode. His legs are bent back forward with spikes protruding from his knees.

Darksteel is also 28 feet tall. He is similar to Skylynx in stature, with the exception. His legs are stronger than Skylynx.

Optimus walks up to Predaking and says: "I can see you have the power of transformation, Predaking." Predaking responds: "Yes, Optimus, but to be honest we've recently learn this ability. The last thing I remember was hunting, battle, and the wounding of my pride. But after seeing how the human and dragons were to each other, I began to realize, am I like them, or, am I a weapon? Until I saw Stoick threw himself to save Hiccup then it became clear, I was meant more than destruction and death." Optimus says: "Thank you Predaking. Thank you all. You honor us with your bravery and sacrifice."

Toothless turns to Hiccup who says: "You never cease to amaze me bud. Thank you." As he lays his head on Toothless' head. Then Toothless starts licking Hiccup and as he falls to the ground and says: "Ah, Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!" All the dragons return to their masters. As everyone rejoices Optimus turns to the Dinobots and Predacons and says: "Brave warriors, you are freed!" As the beastbots transforms into beast mode. Crosshairs says: "I'll ride with you anytime Spike." He said to Scorch, as the Dinobots and Predacons runs/fly into the forest.

Hiccup turns to Skullcrusher, Eret comments: "That was some pretty fine dragon ranging, back there. You'd make a good trapper." Skullcrusher begins to nudges Eret, Hiccup says: "You know Skullcrusher's gonna need someone too look after him now." Eret responds: "Me?" Hiccup gives the 'ok' look. Eret humbly says: "I'd be honored."

Valka goes to Hiccup and holds his hands and says: "Your father would every bit as proud as I am now." Hiccup tells her: "I'm glad you're here, mom." Valka answers: "And here is where I'll stay." Astrid and Arcee walks up to Hiccup and says: "See? I toiled you it was in here." Pointing to his heart. Arcee adds: "I guess there was more to you than meets the eye." Astrid presses the button to release the back fin. Hiccup: "Ha, ha, that's hilarious. Still doing that one. Come here." As he grabs Astrid and kisses her. Gibberish shields a kid's eyes, Wheeljack dose the same to Slipstream and Jetstorm.

Hiccup turns to see the village elder, Gothe, and he kneels in front of her. She takes a finger and wipes soot on Hiccup's forehead, symbol of leadership. Optimus step forward, and says: "Hiccup, you've excepted the title of chief. Now time to take the title of Prime." So Optimus opens his chest revealing the Matrix of Leadership. As Hiccup and Toothless bathe in the bright blue light, shooting out of both Hiccup's and Toothless' mouth and eyes. "Behold, you two are now Primes. Hens forth to all Cybertronian you have been reborn. Hiccup your name is no longer Hiccup but Night Prime. And Toothless you are named Fury Prime. Arise Night Prime a warrior, a chief, and a Prime. Arise Fury Prime an Alpha, a friend, and Prime." As the light deems the two leaders are now granted the wisdom of the Primes. Hiccup stand on his feet. Gobber yells: "The chief has come home!" Everybody cheers, the people chant "Long live the chief!" The Autobots chant "Till all are one!" The dragons breath fire into the air.

As a Terrible Terror tries to carry a sheep, but's grabbed by the twins who struggle to have it but Ruffnut tosses it to Fishlegs but Snotlout catches it instead. As the dragon races games continues. Hiccup speech: "This is Berk. A but trampled, beaten up, and covered in ice but its home it's our home." As Hiccup, and Toothless help fix a house, some villagers began carving stone statues of Stoick and the thirteen original Primes (minus the Fallen). "Those who attack us are relentless and crazy, and those who stop them ho... even more so! We may be small in numbers but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pin against us." As the race still continues Valka, Gobber, and Wheeljack remove the armor from the armored dragons. "We are the voice of peace, and bit by bit we will change this world." Gobber launches the black sheep, Astrid on Stormfly goes for the sheep but it's caught by Hiccup and Toothless. "We have something they don't have." As Hiccup tosses the Black sheep in the net hole as he jumps over it while Toothless goes under. "Ho sure they have armies and they have armadas. Be we? We have our dragons and Autobots!" As the Dragon Riders and Team Prime sand on the stadium in the chief ring. Optimus says his speech: "For every war, there are calms between storms. There will be days when we lose faith, days when our love ones die in our arms. But the day will never come where forsake this planet and its people and creatures." As we see the Earth from orbit.

 **Woo... that was a long one but totally worth it next week or two I'll be back on the series and as well as a follow up where we'll see Hiccup the second meet Vector Prime and the Maximals from Beast Wars. Boy I bet non of you can't wait but you'll have too. So send in reviews and see what scenes I've uses and what do you like best.**


End file.
